Father's Day
by ponytail30527
Summary: It's Father's Day at Central Park Zoo, but things go from bad to worse when secrets are revealed and Dr. Blowhole enters the situation! Rated T for violence. Completed!
1. Chapter 1

**Drum roll please! Here it is for all of you eager beavers waiting for me to post it. It's Father's Day! *screams like a crazy fan***

**Sorry about that, I'm seriously as excited as you are, but I already know the twists and surprises held in this story. I'm excited to read about your reactions! **

**I want to thank all of you for giving me good reviews that helped me sit down and write this. *hugs, no, squeezes everyone ***

**Disclaimer: I don't own the penguins of Madagascar**

**Now finally on with the story. . . . .**

"Well class." Mason said to his students a few minutes before school ended. "I hope you're all excited for Father's day." It was the Friday before a long weekend, so most of the kids were excited. They were sitting on the blanket that read "Central Park Zoo" again. It turns out the monkeys hid it, so no one could purchase it.

Everyone cheered except for the ducklings, Peanut, and Haley. I'm pretty sure if Ariel wasn't homeschooled, she wouldn't have cheered either. They didn't have dads.

"Stupid father's day" Peanut grumbled crossing his light brown furred arms together. He looked up sadly as the others continued to cheer about how great their father's day was going to be. "What's so great about it anyway?"

Elli, who was sitting next to Peanut at the time, noticed him grumbling. "Don't worry Peanut, you can still have fun with your mum." She said placing her flipper on his shoulder.

"Easy for you to say, you have a dad!" he snapped at her.

Elli quickly took away her flipper from his shoulder and started to tear up. "S-s-sorry Peanut" she stammered.

Peanut felt guilt wash over him at the sight of Elli's little brown eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry Elli. I'm just upset is all." He apologized.

"I know. It's quite alright." Elli said feeling better.

"If it makes you feel any better, we have no idea what we're doing for Father's day." Marshal said turning towards the two.

"I don't think they know its Father's day weekend." Athena said entering the conversation.

"You didn't tell em?" Peanut asked wondering why she wouldn't tell her own dad about Father's day. If he had a dad, he'd run up and tell him the moment he heard.

"Well in recent studies, the best thing to do on a holiday is to surprise someone." Athena explained. "Them not knowing that its father's day will really help us, Uncle Skipper is always a step ahead."

"Yep" Buttons said in agreement.

"When are you not thinking Athena?" Marshal teased.

"Practically never, you, on the other hand, think little to nothing." She said with a little smirk

"Funny Athena, are you sure you want to be a scientist? You could always be a comedian." Marshal said sarcastically.

Athena just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, me and Prince J.J are gonna throw a big Party for our dads." Maurisa said entering the conversation as well.

"That's right; we'll be boogey oogey oogeying till the sky spirits hear!" Prince J.J said jumping up on his feet and dancing.

"Down!" Mason warned pointing his finger down.

He obeyed.

Haley laughed. "My mom knows its Father's day, but she just said to ignore it. I think I'll join you're party though Prince J.J."

Prince J.J. smiled for the new company at the party.

"We're in a slump, our mom hates are dad." Eggy said.

"Why?" Elli asked.

"He left when we were eggs." Lilly started.

"She cries about him sometimes." Nellie said.

"So we're gonna keep a low profile on Father's day." Lucky finished.

The others usually would've starred at them strangely, but they were starting to get used to the whole brother-sister thing. Key word: Starting.

"How sad" Elli said feeling sorry for her friends.

"That's great and all, but what am _I_ going to do? I've never even met my dad. Mom's never brought him up before." Peanut said as he looked down sadly.

"Just have fun" Marshal said. "It's the long weekend. I'd have a party like Prince J.J. over there." He said pointing to the lemur as he tapped his foot to the music that filled his head.

"mm-hm" Buttons said with a nod in agreement.

"You're right Marshal." Peanut said.

"How often do you hear that?" Athena said laughing.

"Ignore her" Marshal said putting his flipper on her beak.

"Mmm mm m mm mm!" Athena mumbled glaring at Marshal's flipper on her beak. If looks could make things burn, then Marshal's flipper would've ashes.

"Yeah I'm just gonna have fun." Peanut said putting his arms behind his back thinking about all the fun he could have. It made him feel good, excited even.

**After school . . . . . . **

"Hi mom!" Peanut said as he walked into their stone cave.

"Hey Peanut!" Marlene said giving him a hug.

"It's Friday and no school Monday!" he cheered making himself at home by lying down on his bed.

Marlene chuckled. "Right so is there anything you want to do?" Marlene asked him. Peanut didn't tell her it was father's day. He didn't know how to tell her, so he didn't. I guess it was just too sad.

"Yeah, let's have some fun." He said looking up at his mom taking his friend's advice.

"You read my mind." Marlene said smiling and gave him a kiss on the head

"Mom!" Peanut said wiping his head, but he was smiling and laughing. _Maybe this Father's day won't be so bad after all. _He thought to himself. Little did he know, that it was going to go from bad to worse.

**Duck habitat . . . . . . . **

"Hi momma!" the four ducklings chorused as they stepped in their home.

"Hi kids!" The mother duck said while she was swimming in their pond.

They could tell something was wrong by her voice. It sounded like she was covering up something. Eggy didn't notice anything wrong, so he pushed it to the back of his head.

"We had a good day at schoo- who is that?" Eggy asked noticing another duck in the habitat.

The duck was a little bigger than their mom and had brown feathers covering his body. He looked up at the ducklings showing his blue eyes that had dark circles around it. As well as his yellow flat bill that matched his feet. (A/N- I based him off of that duck at the end of Misfortune cookie. He's not the same duck, but he looks like him.)

He walked up to the kids. "What's the matter son? Wouldn't you recognize your own father?" he asked in a friendly tone. Honestly, it freaked them out. It was a little too friendly.

"D-d-dad?" the kids stammered shocked.

"Yes sweetie, this is your father." The mother duck said placing a wing on the front of his chest. Her eyes told them that she was worried. Whether she liked it or not, the ducklings could always tell their mom was hiding something.

"So much for low profile" Lilly whispered as they stared at their dad for the first time in their lives.

**The H.Q. . . . . . . **

Skipper and his team were doing recon around the zoo, so the kids took this opportunity to discuss father's day plans.

"We need something big, something that'll blow them away!" Marshal said as he paced the floor trying to think of something.

"Kaboom?" Buttons asked already starting to hack up some firecrackers.

"NO!" everyone yelled at the same time with wide eyes.

"Aw" he groaned swallowing back the firecrackers that were half way out his throat.

"I thought to plan was to surprise them." Elli said.

"It is, but what can we surprise them with?" Marshal asked tapping his little beak.

"Let's see…. Flowers aren't a dad thing, we can't get any weapons beside's Button's firecracker and dynamite, and we can't write to make a card." Athena said looking through a list of ideas.

"Our dad's love fishes, so let's give them that." Elli suggested.

"Nah, Alice gives us fish every day, and I really hope she's not one of our sisters." Athena said shuttering at the thought.

"Think!" Marshal yelled throwing his flippers in the air.

"Calm down Marshal, there's a 99.9% chance that we'll have an idea by tomorrow." Athena said.

"Like Science will help us here!" he yelled continuing to pace around the room

"Science? Wha- on never mind!" Athena grumbled. She sometimes wondered if Marshal would ever learn.

"You just wait; an idea will be bursting in our head any minuite." Elli said being the supportive little trooper she is.

As if on cue, the door busted open and the penguins saw the ducklings. It looked like they had ran over there cause they were panting.

"Eggy? What in the name of educational television are you doing here?" Marshal asked the panting duckling standing in the front of the others.

"We got home, and you'll never guess who was there." Lilly said trying to catch her breath again.

"Santa Clause?" Elli asked getting excited.

"NO! Our dad!" Lucky shouted.

"didn't he leave, like, a long time ago?" Marshal asked.

"Yes, but now he's back." Nellie said with a worried expression.

"What's the matter? I'd be happy to see my dad on father's day." Marshal asked.

"Where are your dads?" Eggy asked.

"Doing Recon around the zoo, why?" Athena asked. Right now, all the penguins were confused.

"It's horrible. He wants to take care of us." Lucky started.

"But mom won't let him." Lilly said.

"So he wants to take two of us." Nellie said.

"And leave the other two with mom." Eggy finished.

They gasped.

"No! He can't do that can he?" Elli asked getting worried

"I don't know, but it doesn't look too good." Lucky said.

"Dad should be back any minute." Marshal said. "Just stay here until they come back."

**At the lemur's. . . . . . . **

"Thanks again for the C.D.'s Mort." Prince J.J. said holding up the C.D.'s in the sun so they sparkled in the light.

"You're welcome, but you keep your promise right?" Mort asked.

"Yep, you're invited to the party too, and we're still working on a 'Touch King Julien's Feet' day holiday." Maurisa said with a giggle. _What's Mort's deal with his feet?_ She thought to herself.

"Okay" Mort said smiling.

"This is going to be the best Father's day ever!" Prince J.J. said.

Maurisa looked towards King Julien and her dad. He was grooming the king on his "super comfy pamper time floaty throne". They used this time to prepare for Monday. Then she faced Prince J.J.

"Yeah, but don't dance on my bed again. I was sleeping in your fur for a week." Maurisa said remembering all the crazy things that happen when the prince has a sugar rush at a party. And how much hair could fall into one place.

"Look it's the penguins!" Mort said excitedly pointing to Skipper and his team as they left the zoovenier shop through an open window. They were doing their daily recon around the zoo.

"They're so cool. I couldn't fight like them in a million years, but my dad's the coolest." Maurisa said smiling as she thought about her dad.

Prince J.J. gave her an angry/hurt glare.

Maurisa laughed nervously. "He is to me, but he's not a king like your dad." Maurisa pointed out to cheer him up.

Like she planed, Prince J.J immediately perked up. "You are being correct."

"Right" Maurisa said rolling her yellow eyes. _Hey, at least he's happy_. She thought to herself. She'd hate to deal with another royal temper tantrum.

"I hope the others will have a super amazing Father's day." Prince J.J said. "Especially the ones who don't have an incredible dad to party with like ours."

Maurisa smiled. "Me too J.J."

_I have to admit, he has a heart under his annoying self._ Maurisa thought to herself.

"Groom better Maurice! It is the weekend, so your king has to look his best!" the kids and Mort heard Julien yell.

_Unlike his dad._ Maurisa thought feeling sorry for her dad as he continued to groom King Julien's gray fur along his back. She shuddered.

**At the H.Q. . . . . . . **

"Isn't your mom worried about you?" Athena asked while she poured some water in a cup for the ducklings.

"Nah, she and dad-" he snickered at the word dad. "-are fighting, so she told us to go somewhere else." Lilly said. "Pink cup by the way."

"Hopefully to help" Nellie said taking the glass her best friend, Elli, gave her. "Thanks"

"You're welcome" Elli said. "Gosh, I really hope are dads can help." She'd hate it if her one of best friends was gone forever. Her other best friend is Haley.

"They should be back any minute." Marshal said.

A few moments later, Skipper and his team dropped through the fishbowl entrance.

"Good recon men" Skipper said smiling at his team behind him. When he turned his head, they noticed they had company. "Oh..uh…hello?"

"Eggy!" Private exclaimed happily when he saw the little duckling.

"Hey!" Eggy said waving towards them. He didn't know why, but he always felt safe at the H.Q. He didn't remember much about staying here, but for some reason he thought of bubble gum and popcorn.

"Sorry for barging in, but we need your help" Nellie said nervously shuffling her feet.

"What seems to be the problem?" Kowalski asked taking out his clip board.

"It's our mom." Lucky said.

Private tensed up. He had a crush on her. "Is she alright?"

"She's fine" Lilly said quickly so he wouldn't get worried. Then she explained the situation about their dad wanting to take them away.

"He can't just take them. Can he Skippa?" Private asked looking at his leader.

"No, unless he has the mom's permission" Skipper answered.

"Mom's not letting him" Eggy said.

"Neither are we! Come on men, let's go and meet this foul fowl." Skipper said heading out the door and to the duck habitat with his team.

"I hope it's not too late." Lucky said when the door closed leaving them alone in the H.Q.

**Well how did you like the first chapter? In the next chapter we'll meet the father duck and hopefully the penguins can save the ducklings from being taken away from their mom.**

**REVIEW!**

**Over 2,000 words, so I don't think chapter length will be a problem. : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi!!! I'm glad you all liked the last chapter. I got a lot of great reviews and I thank you all so much. Now we can meet the father duck!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Penguins of Madagascar.**

"Sweat heart" the father duck said. "I'll just take Eggy and Lucky. The girls are _all_ yours."

"No, and I'm not your sweet hear!" she said crossing her wings on her chest with a death glare shooting at him. "You're not getting a single one of them!"

"Maddie" The duck said placing his wing on her shoulder. "You'll still see them." He said with a calm and cool smile.(A/N- For her name, I just chose the name that sounded like M and D put together. For Mother Duck)

"Oh, like I see you?" Maddie said. "You know, when you knew you had to take responsibility once in your life!"

"You're so stubborn!" he yelled throwing his brown feathered wings in the air and turning away from her.

"No Robert, you're stubborn." She said a little calmer now. "I don't know why you want them now after all this time, but you're still not getting them. I've loved them and you just wanted to party with your friends." (A/N- I don't know why I choose Robert. I just did.)

"Yes, but I've learned." He said facing her now.

"No you haven't!" she yelled.

"Yes I have!" he yelled trying not to give her a smack across the face.

The two ducks continued to argue, but then Skipper and his team came in with their fighting stances.

The two ducks stopped arguing, and looked at the elite force of penguins. Robert glared with a small growl and Maddie smiled.

Rico growled back.

"I take it your Robert?" Skipper asked lowering his flippers from his karate pose.

"Yeah" was all he said, but he was giving them a pretty angry glare. "And you are?"

"Unimportant, the fact that as long as Maddie keeps her ducklings as long as she wants them is what's important." Skipper answered giving him an angry glare back.

"Why am I discussing this with you?" Robert asked.

"The family, you know they one you're trying to break apart, are members of our zoo." Skipper started.

"So if you destroy her family, you destroy ours." Private said with not an ounce of fear in his voice, even though Robert could beat private to a bloody pulp if given the chance.

Maddie smiled.

Robert starred at the penguins then back at Maddie. "You know what? I don't need this! Leave them here with these crazy penguins!" Robert yelled.

The penguins might have attacked, but Robert flew away before they could. "That's one thing that's bad about us not flying." Skipper said watching him fly away.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Maddie exclaimed giving all four penguins a hug and a small kiss on the side of the beak.

Private smiled when he got his. "It's alright miss." He said feeling a blush go to his face.

"Please, call me Maddie." She said. "My little Nellie absolutely _loves_ you daughter. She always talks about her."

Private smiled. "Elli does the same thing." He chuckled a little bit.

"Pick up the pace you two!" Skipper yelled heading back to the H.Q. "The ducklings are over at the H.Q. Maddie."

"Oh, I can't believe I didn't notice they were gone." She said placing her wing on her head. "Just Robert comes out of the blue, he wants to take them, and then we start fighting." She looked like she was about to tear up.

Private placed his flipper on her back. "He's gone now mi-I mean Maddie."

She looked up at Private with a smile. "Yes, and I don't know how I'll ever thank you."

Private shook his head. "We wanted to do it."

**At the H.Q. . . . . . . . . **

"Can't we go home?" Lilly asked for what seemed like the millionth time. "They've been gone forever!"

Eggy sighed and rolled his little dark eyes. "No Lilly, and they've only been gone twenty five minutes."

"It feels like it's been forever with her whining." Athena whispered to him with an aggravated look on her face.

Everyone, except Lilly, nodded in agreement.

"I'm worried about mom. And nothing will take away that worry-hey T.V." Lilly said running towards the penguin's television. She turned it on and sat down. "Oh, I love fashion week!" she said as she starred at a runway show on the screen.

Lucky slapped his head. "Lilly, you know that fashion is a waste of time."

Lilly snorted. "That's what the ugly people say."

Lucky growled at his sister.

Just then, the door opened and the penguins and the mother duck came in.

"Momma!" the four ducklings yelled as they ran to their mom.

"Kids! Oh, I'm so sorry this happened." Maddie said giving them a big hug.

The penguins smiled at the family reunion.

"Well it's time to go home." Maddie said sweetly as she turned around to head home.

"Just one minute." Lilly said heading back to the T.V.

Lucky, Eggy, and Nellie sighed. "I'll get her." Lucky said heading towards Lilly as she sat in front of the T.V screen.

"Lucky no!" Lilly yelled as Lucky picked her up. "Just one more model! Oh come on! Please!" she whined as Lucky continued to carry her away on his back.

**Later that night. . . . . . . **

"Well mission accomplished men." Skipper said to his team as he sat in his stone bunk.

"I'm happy that Maddie doesn't have to deal with Robert anymore." Private added, looking up at his leader.

Skipper smiled. "Me too Private"

A few minutes later, they went to bed.

The others slept soundly, but for some reason Skipper had trouble sleeping. He was thinking. _Did Robert give up a little too easily?_

**The next day. . . . . . .**

"Mom, wake up" Ariel said nudging her mom with her fin early the next morning at the dolphin habitat.

Doris moaned. "Mommy's tired right now Ariel."

"But, my uncle is here." Ariel said nudging her again.

This made Doris's eyes pop wide open showing her dark black eyes inside. "Your who's here now?" she said starting to wake up.

Ariel sighed. "Weren't you listening? My uncle's here."

Doris looked across the habitat to look at the new dolphin. She squinted her eyes to get a better look at him, and then it hit her. "Um, Ariel, Why don't you go hi- I mean Play with your beachball in the back?"

Ariel nodded and obeyed her mom's orders.

When she was gone, Doris swam up to the new dolphin. "Dale! It's been a while."

The other dolphin turned around showing his two small black eyes and a small scar around one of them. "Sis, it's been too long." He said with a friendly smile.

Doris gave a small laugh trying to act casual. "Let me guess, dad sent you here?" she asked her twin brother.

"Yep, he's cool now, but he's still pretty steamed about what you did." He answered.

"Yeah, so what are you doing here?" she asked trying to get to the bottom of this.

"Can't tell ya." He said with a friendly tone. "I probably could, but can't because you had to-"

"I know what I did!" Doris yelled before she could finish. She then cooled off. "Please tell me it doesn't involve Ariel."

Dale frowned. "Uh…I wish I could." He said a little sheepishly.

"That no good piece of whale tail, he's not touching her!" Doris yelled.

"Shhhh" Dale said. "You ruin his plan and he'll have both our heads."

"Well he's not laying a fin of Ariel's." Doris said with a serious expression in her tone.

"Doris, you might _like_ to get on dad's bad side, but for me it's a swim of no return." He said pointing to the scar on his eye.

"I don't care. I've finally met a dolphin that isn't crazy." She said looking at Ariel, who was playing with her colorful beachball.

Dale sighed. "Doris, he's part of the plan. All the kids are."

This got her attention. "What? How does this help him?"

"I've said too much already." He hesitated. "But I did it for you sis."

Doris smiled. "You could've come with me. You're not bad like he is."

Dale smiled too. "I know, but that was a long time ago. I'm just glad to see that you're okay."

"You to bro" Doris said before he swam away. Doris loved her brother, but she knew that he would do anything to get Ariel into her dad's evil clutches.

**At the H.Q. . . . . . . .**

"Hey Kowalski, why don't you check the zoo's surroundings?" Skipper asked while he was drinking his fish coffee.

Kowalski sighed as he set down his newspaper and headed to the telescope, but he was stopped by Athena. "Can I look daddy? Pretty Pretty Please." She asked putting her flippers together.

Kowalski chuckled and patted her head. "I suppose you can have the honors today."

"Thank you!" she said before she made her way over to the telescope. I guess she thought it was fun because it was something you don't find in the average household.

She looked around for a few minutes then faced her dad, who was waiting for her results. "I've noticed two things. 1, there's a new dolphin. 2, Lucky and Eggy are gone." She said smiling and closing her eyes satisfied with her results. Then she realized what she said. "LUCKY AND EGGY ARE GONE!!!!"

**Oh no! A new dolphin and a kidnapping! Is this some father's day or what!**

**I also want to dedicate this story to my mom's cousin who had passed away a few days earlier. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! I'm glad to see that people have been enjoying my story. Now let's see how the penguins can handle a kidnapping case!**

Athena nearly fainted. Her friends were gone, kidnapped.

"Let me see." Private said looking out of the telescope and saw Maddie, Lilly, and Nellie weeping over the water. "Well what are you waiting for? We've got to go help them!" Private said facing the others.

"Private's right, let's go." Skipper said before they headed to the duck habitat.

**At the duck habitat. . . . . . **

When the eight got there, they saw the girls crying. "Maddie!" Private exclaimed before running over to her.

The mother duck looked up. "Oh Private! They're gone!" she yelled as Private gave her a hug. The others comforted the ducks until they were done crying.

Skipper patted the little ducklings backs as they cried over there brother's disappearance. He got an angry look on his face. "No one kidnaps in my zoo! Come on men, I know exactly who to look for."

The team nodded.

Kowalski looked down at the kids. "You stay here" he ordered.

They nodded and waved as their dads left the scene sliding on their bellies.

Elli went over to Nellie and hugged her. "Our dads will find them. I promise."

Nellie smiled at Elli. "Thanks Elli, you're a great friend."

Elli smiled. "Do you want to have a tea party or color? I got some new crayons and I'll let you use the sparkly colors first."

Nellie sniffed. "Sure" then the two friends headed towards Buttons.

"Hey Buttons, can I have my crayons please." Elli said.

Buttons nodded and hacked up a box of crayons. "Marshal want tells you something." Buttons grunted as he handed her the saliva covered box.

Nellie looked at Elli confused.

"Marshal wants to tell me something." Elli translated. "It's probably about Father's Day."

"Father's day" Nellie grumbled. "What a stupid holiday."

**Dolphin habitat. . . . . . . . . **

What could Doris do? Dale and Ariel had to meet sometime, so she put on her best fake smile and let the two meet face to face.

"Who's this little cutie?" Dale asked in a friendly tone to Arilel.

Ariel erupted with playful giggles. "Ariel"

After a few moments, Doris couldn't take it anymore and decided to swim to the other side of the habitat to think of a way to save Ariel and herself. She swam back and forth and back and forth. She looked up to the sky. "Come on mom, I need a sign."

As soon as she said that, the penguins slid by her habitat. They must've been in a hurt, because usually Kowalski would stop and say hi or something.

"The penguins? That's my sign?" she asked out loud. She sighed. "Oh Kowalski, if only my life wasn't as complicated as it is." Then it hit her. "That's it! Kowalski's so smart, he'd think of something."

She heard Dale and Ariel giggle and laugh behind her.

"But how can I talk to him without Dale noticing?" she asked herself.

**Otter habitat. . . . . . . **

"Weeee!" Peanut yelled as he zoomed down the slide on their cave and into Marlene's arms.

"I got'cha" Marlene said to the pup in her arms.

"I think I can make it on my own next time mom." Peanut said with a laugh before he climbed to the top of the cave to slide down again.

When he got there he looked around the zoo. He saw Maurisa, Maurice, and Mort catering to Prince J.J and King Julien. Peanut rolled his eyes. He saw the chimps playing checkers, and he noticed something strange going on in the duck habitat. Two of the ducklings were not there and Marshal and the other young penguins were there.

"Huh?" Peanut said confused squinting his light blue eyes to get a better look. He was so busy looking over there; he didn't notice a small puddle near the start of the slide and slipped. "Ahhhh! Mom!" he screamed as he fell head first down the slide.

"Peanut!" Marlene exclaimed in horror as she watched him fall. She quickly swam to the bottom of the slide and caught Peanut in her wet arms.

"I guess I should've let you catch me." He said with a little smile and laugh.

"No jokes! You could've killed yourself young man!" Marlene said sternly waving her finger in front of his face. "

"Sorry mom, but I saw something going on over at Eggy's place." Peanut said getting out of Marlene's arms.

"The duck habitat?" Marlene asked. She could've sworn she saw Skipper and his team over there yesterday. "take my paw." She ordered holding out her paw to him.

Peanut nodded and took her black paw before they headed over to the duck habitat.

**Lemur habitat. . . . . . . . (this takes place a few moments before Peanut drops)**

"More juice Maurisa!" Prince J.J ordered holding out a empty coconut cup to her.

Maurisa rolled her eyes. "Coming J.J." she sighed.

She headed over to a big pile of fruit in the lemur habitat and began juicing one of the mango's.

"Oh, and no fruit chunks this time, just put them in your glass." The brown furred lemur prince said to his servant.

"You know what!" Maurisa yelled throwing a mango on the ground.

"Maurisa" Maurice said in a warning tone.

She took a deep breath to calm down and put on her best smile. "of course your majesty." She said in a fake friendly voice.

She was in the middle of "de-chunking" his mango juice, when she heard a loud scream. She quickly turned around in horror. "Peanut!"

Prince J.J. saw him fall too. "No, stop falling, I command you!" he yelled in horror as he watched his friend fall.

Luckily, Marlene caught him.

"Phew" both of the young lemurs said in relief. Maurisa then grabbed Prince J.J.'s paw and dragged him over to King Julien.

"Me and Prince J.J. are going to go over to Marlene's." she said to the king.

"Eh, okay, but no going over to Joey's or the gorilla's pin." He said pointing his fingers at them being dead serious.

The two nodded before heading over to see if Peanut was okay.

**At the otter habitat. . . . . . . **

"Ms. Marlene!" Maurisa called out with her dark furred hands circling her mouth.

"Peanut!" Prince J.J. called out.

"I guess they're not here." Maurisa said with a shrug of the shoulders after looking for them a few minutes.

"I call dibs on the slide!" Prince J.J. said running up to the top of their cave.

"Are those special shampoo's getting to you? We can't just use their slide when they're not here!" Maurisa said looking up at him.

Prince J.J. ignored her and slid down the slide entering the water below with a splash.

Maurisa slapped her head with her hand and sighed. "We're not doing this!"

Prince J.J. gave her a smile and lifted his self up on the surface showing his fur that was really dark now cause it was soaking wet from the otter's pool. "Listen, we slide down the slide one or two times, then we go look for Peanut.."

Maurisa sighed. "Fine! Only one or two times, or I'll kick your butt so hard, you won't be able to shake it on Father's day." She said holding her fist up to his face. She'd never really hit him, but he didn't know that.

The lemur prince cowered at Maurisa's fist. "Okay, that works." He whispered with a smile.

Maurisa smiled and climbed to the top of the cave. "Is that-it is! Prince J.J. I see them! I see them!" she said excitedly pointing to the duck habitat where she saw the others.

"Really?" Prince J.J. said climbing up to the top to see. "Oh I see them now!"

"Okay, now we can just head over there." Maurisa said.

"One slide?" Prince J.J asked.

"NO!" she yelled glaring at him.

"Oh, so you want to climb down." Prince J.J. said.

Maurisa blinked. He had a point. "Okay" she said giving into the temptation of her friend's slide. Maurisa stretched her arms in the air to get ready for the slide down. This really showed off her figure. She was short like Maurice, but she was curvier and had dark black fur. She was surprised how Prince J.J. and King Julien were so thin even though they got most of the food.

"Woo-hoo!" the two yelled as they slid down the slide.

**At the slasher habitat. . . . . . . (This takes place during Prince J.J. and Maurisa's slide.)**

Haley was taking a cat nap when she heard two accented voices cheering. She popped her head over the wall and saw the two lemurs as they slid down the slide. She shuddered as they landed in the water.

She then noticed that her two best friends, Elli and Nellie, were over at the duck habitat. "Hey mom, can I go over to Nellie's and play?"

"Sure" her mom said not opening her eyes from her nap.

Haley then headed over there. Not knowing that was a big mistake that would put her on the adventure of a life time.

**At the H.Q. . . . . . . **

"Don't play dumb with me Robert! I know you know where Eggy and Lucky are!" Skipper yelled as Kowalski shone a flashlight on the duck's face.

"For the millionth time, I don't know what you're talking about!" he yelled as he struggled to break free from a chair he was tied to.

"I don't know what to do anymore Skipper. There's no evidence of him taking Eggy and Lucky in the first place. We even checked the tree, but there wasn't a sign of anyone but him staying there." Kowalski said sadly.

"Blast!" Skipper said. "This is a waste of time. We need to get answers!"

"Why did you want Eggy and Lucky?" Private asked.

"Who? I don't know a Lucky and Eggy." Robert said.

Rico wanted to give Robert a good punch in the face for acting so stupid.

"We saw you yesterday." Skipper said glaring at the duck. "You were fighting with Maddie."

"Oh, I see what's going on now." Robert said. "Maddie put you up to this."

"NO!" Kowalski yelled. "You took Eggy and Lucky!"

"You want to know what I was doing yesterday. I was sitting on the peer." Robert said.

This got Skipper's attention. "A peer?"

"Yes, I was sitting there one moment, and then this dolphin comes up to me and waved this watch up to my face. Next thing I remember, I'm sitting on a tree where you pummel me to the ground and take me here." Robert explained.

Skipper's eyes widened. "Operation Distraction" he whispered.

"What was that Skippa?" Private asked.

"I-I guess you should know now." Skipper said lowering his head.

"What Skipper?" Kowalski said turning off the flashlight off.

Skipper sighed. "Long before Private was hatched; I was a rookie on Dr. Blowhole's team."

Everyone gasped and Kowalski dropped his flashlight in shock.

"He had this operation, Operation Distraction, he would set up this crazy scheme to fool the enemy into thinking a certain person or group did something. He would hypnotize them to do something that made them look guilty." Skipper continued. "While they searched for the wrong guy, he'd steal something he wanted."

"Then that means…." Private started.

"He stole Eggy and Lucky, and he going to kidnap the others!" Kowalski finished.

"Buttons!" Rico said.

Skipper untied Robert. "Sorry for the confusion."

"Yeah whatever" Robert said as he made his way out the exit with the others. Robert however, flew away from the zoo as soon as he got outside.

**At the duck habitat. . . . . . **

The penguins couldn't of gotten there faster, but when they got there no one was there. It looked like a big struggle had occurred, because there was a mess of feathers and furs everywhere.

Kowalski looked down and saw something on the ground he picked it up and started to tear up. "Skipper"

Everyone looked over to Kowalski who was holding up a piece of paper that a picture of them with their kids on it. Under it was Marshal, Buttons, Athena, and Elli's signature. It was their father's day card.

**Aw, how's that for a cliff hanger? Dr. Blowhole stole everyone, Maddie, Lucky, Eggy, Nellie, Lilly, Haley, Elli, Marshal, Buttons, Athena, Prince J.J., Maurisa, Peanut, and even Marlene.**

**Can the penguins save them alone or will they need help?**

**Review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Helloooo! I got some good reviews for the last chapter; a lot of them said update, so here it is! I've been watching those new penguins of Madagascar episodes on youtube all day. I think that they're just so funny!**

**I don't own the Penguins of Madagascar**

Skipper's face became red with anger when he looked at the card. "He went too far this time!" Skipper yelled at the top of his lungs.

Private started to feel frightened at Skipper. He rarely saw him that angry. He was mad at Dr. Blowhole too, but Skipper was furious!

Kowalski looked around for evidence on where they might be. After a few minutes of searching, he saw a note, a ransom note. Luckily, the chimps had taught the animals to read, so Kowalski started reading the note right away, even thought it was addressed to Skipper.

_**Dear Skipper,**_

_**Surprise! I can't believe you fell for operation distraction. You've lost your touch Skipper. I guess you should know that I have your son. Also, there was this pretty otter here too. She called out you name, but you never came. Looking for Robert I believe. I am willing to trade up. Come alone at the Hoboken Zoo tonight at 20:00 hours. I've got a lot of animals here, so I won't be afraid to shorten the number.**_

_**Blowhole**_

Kowalski put the note down feeling sick. _Skipper's not going to like this. _He thought to himself. He put the note down and pretended not to notice it. "Um Skipper, why don't you look over there." Kowalski pointed to an area near the note. If Skipper thought he didn't know where he was going, then maybe he could sneak along with his leader for backup.

Skipper headed to the area and looked around. He picked up the note. He scanned it first with his usual hard expression, but the further the note got, his face became more worried. "He's got Marlene" Skipper whispered. "And I couldn't save her."

**Somewhere in the Hoboken Zoo. . . . . . . . **

Elli woke up in a dark room. "W-w-where am I?" she whispered to herself shaking like a leaf in the wind. "Marshal? Daddy? Uncle Skippa?" she called out for anyone that could help her. She must've been in a large room because she heard her British voice echo in the darkness.

"Elli?" a voice called out. Elli jumped but she soon recognized it as Marshal.

"Marshal!" Elli exclaimed happily. She ran over to his voice and gave him a big hug when she felt him. "Oh Marshal, where are we? Where are the others? Are you alright?" she was asking so many questions as Marshal rubbed Elli's back in comfort.

"For Pete's sake Elli, you got to calm down." Marshal said as he let go of the shy penguin. "Come with me, the others are over on the other side of this room. I don't know where we are, but I promise we won't be here long."

Elli took Marshal's flipper and he led her to some other voices. She recognized one as Athena's. "Elli, thank goodness, we've been looking for you!"

"Is that everyone?" Marlene asked. She couldn't see Peanut, but she kept her paw on his back like any mother would.

"I think so" Maddie said with her sweet voice.

"Hello?" a voice called behind them.

Maddie recognized it immediately. "Eggy! Oh thank goodness! Did someone hurt you? Is Lucky with you?" she asked as she ran towards Eggy's voice.

"I'm right here mom." Lucky said standing next to Eggy. "Eggy and I woke up here hours ago. Is dad behind this?"

"I don't think so. Your dad wasn't that smart." The mother duck said hugging her long lost sons. "Unlike you"

"How are we going to get out of here?" Nellie asked sitting next to Lilly.

"Yeah, Fashion week is on." Lilly whined that she was missing it. Lucky rolled his eyes.

"Kaboom?" Buttons asked.

"NO!" Everyone yelled. "We don't know where we are. This place could be one big bomb as far as we're concerned." Athena said.

"Can't we just say that we're in a disco ball?" Prince J.J. said with a smile even though no one could see it.

Maurisa rolled her eyes. "I just want to go home. Being in an oversized disco ball wouldn't be much better anyway."

"I want to go home too!" Haley said. "I want my mom!" she had tears in her green eyes.

"Listen, now's not the time to cry for our mommies and daddies!" Marshal said. "Now's the time to find our way out of here, I don't think whining about us wanting to will help us at all."

Just then the lights turned on. The others looked around and saw they were in this big cage. Its tall metal bars that surrounded them made them feel so small and defenseless. They stay in cages all the time, but this one was scary. It looked like a giraffe could fit in here with an elephant. On the ground it was solid concrete. Marshal didn't even want to know what that dark stain was in the corner over there.

"Welcome to the Hoboken Zoo." An obviously disguised voice said. They didn't know where the voice was at, but he was probably behind one of the cement walls that surrounded the cage. "I'm sure all of you know Skipper."

"Maybe, why? do you have a crush on him? Meet him at the cleaners?" Marshal said in a seriously sarcastic tone.

"You must be Marshal." The voice continued. "Skipper's son, well he'll be happy to know you're going first."

"I'm not going anywhere!" Marshal yelled. "So why don't you go tell my dad _that!_

"Marshal!" Athena squeaked. "Are you crazy? He could kill us!"

"Pft! He's not gonna kill nobody! He can't even show his face! He's probably butt ugly!" Marshal yelled making sure the voice heard.

"Butt ugly!" Peanut yelled throwing his paws in the air for Marshal's support. "Quiet you!" Marlene said covering his mouth.

The voice gave out a evil laugh. "Kids, so young and helpless, too bad your lives have been cut a little short."

Elli fainted. "Elli now's not the time to faint! Now's the time to kick butt!" Marshal yelled at the unconscious penguin.

"And butt ugly faces!" Eggy yelled. "No Eggy!" Maddie said covering his mouth as well.

Marshal chuckled. "Now I'm starting to feel glad my dad's not here." He said as he looked at his friends who had their mouths covered by their moms.

**Central Park Zoo. . . . . . . . .**

Skipper looked up at the clock. 7:30. He'd have to head over to the Hoboken Zoo in thirty minutes. He sat down depressed in the H.Q. thinking about how he couldn't help Marlene and Marshal when they needed him."Private, where's Kowalski?" Skipper asked looking at the rookie.

"I believe he said something about going to the dolphin habitat." Private answered. He was looking at the Father's day card. It had sloppy letters and poorly drawn pictures. It was the best thing he ever had.

Skipper gave out a small smile. "Even during a crisis he's going over to flirt with Doris." He said shaking his head. "First her, then the van, when will he learn?"

**At the dolphin habitat. . . . . . . **

"Come on Ariel!" Dale yelled trying to get her into a portable aquarium. "All you need to do is let me lift you into it!"

Ariel swam away from him with tears in her eyes. "No! Not without mom!"

"Stop it Dale!" Doris said getting in front of him. "I don't care what dad wants! I tried to love him, but he for sure didn't love me!"

Dale, who was bigger and stronger that Doris, pushed her out of his way and swam to Ariel as she cowered in front of the glass on the aquarium. "Sorry sis, but dad will kill all of us if I don't do this. He said he might let her live if he gets what he wants."

Doris quickly swam next to her daughter. "I won't let you take her!" she snarled narrowing her eyes at him.

Dale sighed and looked up. "Fine, I'll just have to take you both!"

Doris and Ariel cowered as he came closer to them. Right when he was in front of them, Doris felt something hard hit her in the head. Then everything went black. One thing she didn't understand was that Dale didn't have anything to hit her with. How did he hit her?

**A few moments later. . . . . . . **

"Doris! Doris! Wake up!" a voice said waving a flipper in front of her face.

"Kowalski?" Doris moaned rubbing her head. She then noticed something. She wasn't in any water! "What happened? Where's Ariel? Why am I not in water?" She felt her head and felt a helmet of some sort on her.

"Ariel's fine." Kowalski said helping her up.

Doris looked down and screamed. "I've been turned into some hideous creature! I'm a…you turned me into a-"

"A penguin" Kowalski finished her stammering.

Doris looked down again more slowly. She was a penguin! She had feet, and silver grey feathers covering her body, and a beak! "Oh….. I'm sorry I called your species hideous." She said embarrassed.

Kowalski took the helmet off of her head. "It's an anatomy changer." Kowalski explained. "It was the only way to save you at the moment." Doris looked down and nodded.

Doris looked up embarrassed. "How'd you know?" she asked.

Kowalski smiled. "I heard your daughter yelling. I thought I might drop in."

Then it hit her. "Ariel! Where's Ariel?" she asked grabbing Kowalski's shoulders with her new flippers.

Kowalski smiled at how close Doris was to him. "She's over there." He said pointing to a little penguin sitting near a chair. They were at the H.Q.

"Mom!" Ariel exclaimed waddling over to her. "I'm a penguin now!"

Doris laughed. "I know!"

"Now Doris, do you know anything about the kidnappings?" Kowalski asked after Doris and Ariel talked for a while.

Doris looked over to Kowalski with wide eyes. "There's been a kidnapping?" she asked.

"I think that answers my question." Kowalski whispered trying to make his way out of the room, but Doris caught him. "A KIDNAPPING!"

Kowalski sighed. "Yes and Skipper was supposed to head over to the Hoboken Zoo at eight'o clock."

"Kowalski, it's 8:05" Doris said.

**Oh no! Skipper left before Kowalski could tag along! Will he be okay? What's going to happen to the kids? Where's Dale?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Howdy again! I can see a lot of you love this story! Really don't be afraid to point things out to me. I want to make my stories as awesome as possible! This will have Skipper/Marlene, Kowalski/Doris, Private/Mother Duck, and Rico/Doll. **

**I don't own the Penguins of Madagascar!**

**Skilene rules!**

Marshal, Elli, Rico, Buttons, Marlene, Peanut, Prince J.J., Maurisa, Maddie, Lucky, Eggy, Lilly, Nellie, and Haley sat in the cage thinking of an escape route. Much to the other's dismay, Marshal took point of the operation.

"Skipper should be here to rescue us any minute." Marlene said standing next to Peanut.

"I don't care if dad comes or not, we're getting out of here." Marshal said pacing back and forth along the hard concrete that covered the bottom of their "cell."

Buttons walked up to one of the bars. He tried to touch it, but was stopped by Athena. "No Buttons, See those wires." Athena pointed to a few wires that were hooked to the cage. "These bars are wired. They'll shock you the moment you touch them."

"Maybe they don't work." Elli suggested.

Athena shook her head. "It's too risky for one of us to touch it."

"We could test it with something else." Marlene said standing next to Peanut.

Athena felt a sharp pain on her back. "Ow! Marshal, what was that for?" she yelled sending a death glare to Marshal, who was holding one of her down feathers.

Marshal smirked and held her feather to the bar. The moment the feather made contact, is started sizzling showing that the bar worked. "Just had to try it out"

Athena growled at him.

Elli waddled up to a bar. "This one looks loose, maybe it doesn't work." She held her flipper up the bar.

"Elli no!" everyone yelled, but it was too late.

"BUTTER-SCOTCH-LOLLIES-WITH-A-SIDE-OF-TOMATOES!" Elli yelled as bolts of electricity went through her body.

"Elli!" Marshal exclaimed reaching for her flipper.

"Marshal wait!" Athena yelled. "It will only travel to your bod-"

"DADA-DID-A-CONGA-LINE-WITH-A-CHIMMY-CHONGA!" Marshal yelled as he and Elli were being zapped.

Athena slapped her head. "Marshal never listens." She grumbled to herself. She looked up at the two, they had wide eyes and a glow was around them as they stammered crazy things. Then she noticed the lights started to dim. "Hey it's shorting out the circuits!"

Buttons smiled and ran up to the two. "Me too!" he grunted holding Marshal's flipper, but Buttons was the only one smiling as the three were being electrocuted. This only made the lights even dimmer.

"If they keep on doing that, it'll cut the power off and we can leave!" Athena exclaimed.

"We need more people!" Peanut exclaimed.

Athena starred at the three and sighed. "As uncle Skipper would say, desperate times call for desperate measures." She then placed her flipper on top of Buttons.

A few moments after that, the lights went out and the four penguins were done being cooked by the bars. "What happened?" Elli asked getting up. She was sizzling and smoke was coming off the top of her head. "Why is it dark again?"

Marshal moaned. "Elli" he said weakly.

Elli heard. "Marshal!" she felt around and crouched down next to him when she found him.

"Closer" Marshal whispered.

Elli nodded and leaned her head next to Marshal's.

"Good" he whispered. "WHY DID YOU TOUCH THAT BAR!!!" he yelled right in Elli's ear.

Elli jumped up frightened. "Sorry, I was just trying to help."

Athena smiled as she got up. "You did. The powers off, so that means the bars are too." She tapped the bar. Nothing happened.

**At the H.Q. . . . . . . . . **

"8:05!" Kowalski yelled clutching his head with his flippers. "Oh I'm such a dope! I can't protect my daughter, I can't talk to my dream girl, and now I can't protect my leader!" he yelled pacing the H.Q.

"Your dream girl?" Doris repeated cocking her new penguin head to the side. "Who's your dream girl?"

Kowalski blushed. "I-I didn't say that." He lied.

Doris giggled. "So what did you say?"

"Uh….that's not important right now. Now we need to save Skipper." Kowalski said trying to change the subject.

Just then the "Private's first Prize" door opened revealing King Julien, Maurice, Mort, and the female slasher. "We're coming too." Carrie, the slasher, said.

Kowalski shook his head. "It's too dangerous."

"I am not caring. I command you to let me come with you. Prince J.J. is in trouble." King julien said crossing his grey arms.

"I agree" Maurice said wanting to save his daughter.

"Me too!" Mort said not really knowing what was going on, but if King Julien agreed, then so would he.

Private slowly made his way from behind the group of concerned parents with Rico not far behind him. "Hey Kowalski" Private whispered.

"Well thanks for telling everyone Private!" Kowalski said angrily.

"I'm sorry Kowalski, but they made me tell them where their kids were." Private said shuffling his feet and flippers nervously.

"No! You all need to stay here with Doris and Ariel!" Kowalski yelled.

The animals turned to the two new penguins. The only thing that helped them realize it was Doris and Ariel was that they had silver grey feathers covering their bodies instead of black and white ones.

Doris and Ariel smiled shyly. "Hey everybody"

"Please Kowalski! I want to save Skippa as much as you do!" Private begged on his knees.

Rico nodded and got on his knees too.

Kowalski sighed and looked at the sky. "I'm sorry, but it's too dangerous."

Carrie growled and popped out her claws. "Maybe you should realize who you're talking to." She said with a glare.

Kowalski gulped and backed away from her. "Maybe you can go."

"I think I should come too." Doris started. "I think I know who's behind this."

Kowalski starred at her. "You do?"

Doris nodded. "A long time ago, I ran away from home. My dad was an evil mean dolphin. I just couldn't take it anymore. Not after what he did." She teared up at the memory.

"What did he do?" Kowalski asked.

Doris looked at Ariel. "Um Ariel, why don't you go with Private." She looked up at Private, who nodded his head and took Ariel in another part of the H.Q. She looked over to Kowalski. "Here's what happened."

_Flashback. . . . . . . . . . . _

_A young 12 year old Doris swam down a dark metal hallway. "Mom? Are you and daddy fighting again?" she asked._

_She looked in a room and saw her mom sleeping on the floor of the sunken submarine._

"_Mom?" she asked swimming closer to her. She turned her mom over with her tail and saw she wasn't sleeping. "MOM!" _

_She turned around and saw her brother Dale with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry sis. Dad said she yelled too loud."_

_Doris cried. "No, not mom, she keeps us safe."_

_Dale swam up to her and gave her a hug. "I can't do anything."_

_Doris turned to her mom's corpse._

_Back to reality. . . . . . _

"I ran away that night." Doris said with tears rolling down her face. "I-I-I couldn't s-save her." She stammered as more and more tears rolled her beak.

Kowalski hugged her. "I'm so sorry Doris." He said with tears rolling down his face as well. "You were so brave at so young."

Doris continued to weep in Kowalski's arms. "That's why I was so scared to get a boyfriend. I didn't want to end up like my mom. I wanted to be with you."

Kowalski gasped and looked Doris in the eyes. Her beautiful dark chocolate brown eyes. "What did you say?"

Doris blushed. "I-I love you Kowalski." She stammered.

"AWWW!" everyone said at the couple.

The two looked over at them then back at each other. "I love you too Doris." Kowalski said before giving her a big kiss. Doris happily returned it.

**Somewhere in front of the Hoboken Zoo. . . . . . . **

Skipper looked at the dark outline of a sign that said "Welcome to the Hoboken Zoo!"

"I don't feel welcomed." Skipper whispered to himself.

Then he waddled inside the building. A few feet inside he met a penguin. "Skipper?" he asked. The penguins had a few scars on his body. It also had two wild looking red eyes that could probably glow in the dark.

Skipper nodded with an angry look on his face.

"Come with me." The penguins said with a deep voice out of his crooked beak. Skipper followed the penguin until they came to a door reading "Dolphin Exhibit"

"He was here the whole time." Skipper whispered to himself.

"Come on Skip." The deep voice said before they entered the dark room. The two walked in and saw a big empty aquarium.

"Dr. Blowhole should be back in a few minutes." The penguin explained. Skipper nodded.

They went inside a door that was next to the aquarium. Inside was a dark room where you couldn't see past you nose, or beak.

"I thought we turned on the lights." The penguin said confused. He then turned a switch, but nothing happened.

"Will this take too long?" Skipper asked annoyed.

"Shut up you!" the voice barked. He then picked up a flashlight and shone it on the empty cage. "They've escaped!" he yelled in disbelief.

Skipper smiled. "That's my boy." He whispered.

**Uh-oh! What happened to the others? Will the parents help Kowalski? Will they find Dr. Blowhole?**

**Aw! Kowalski and Doris kissed! =3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again! I'm so happy with all of the comments that I've been getting. I'm trying to add more humor and romance in this story, cause who doesn't love that? **

**I don't own the Penguins of Madagascar **

The group of now escaped animals was running down the Hoboken Zoo's hallway. They were sprinting past the Monkey habitat when Marshal noticed two otters slaking behind them.

"Come on otters, pick up the pace! I want to get out of here as fast as our feet can carry us!" Marshal said to the two.

"Marshal" Peanut panted. "We've been running, but nothing's chasing us. What's with the rush? I haven't seen you this speedy to get out of a place since our first day of zoo school."

Marshal turned around and opened his beak to answer, but his eyes widened at the two.

"What is it?" Peanut asked raising his brow.

"F-f-f" Marshal stammered.

"Huh?" Marlene said confused at peanut.

"Fat" Marshal said after stammering a bit more.

"WHAT?" Peanut and Marlene said at the same time crossing their arms. "So she's a little chunky." Peanut said pointing to his mom.

"Uh, _she _is standing right next to you and she could ground you for two weeks!" Marlene said glaring at Peanut.

"No, there's a fat animal behind you!" Marshal said pointing at them.

Marlene and Peanut got worried looks on their faces.

"Well if it isn't rat face?" a voice said behind them.

Marlene felt like she was going to faint. "Rhonda….tissue….piles….poop." Marlene whispered to herself too scared to look behind her even thought she knew who was there.

"Who's Rhon-oh my goodness!" Peanut yelled in horror turning around to see a big female walrus in front of him and his mom. "Uh…hey there." He said looking up past Rhonda's many chins.

"And a mini rat face!" Rhonda exclaimed, but she knew about Dr. Blowhole's plan.

Peanut growled at her. "Listen Fatasorous! I didn't get kidnapped, almost drown, and watch my friends get electrocuted to be insulted by the master of multiple chins!"

Rhonda leaned down and squinted her light brown eyes at him. "I could kill you with a-"

"If you sat on me that would kill me! Looking at your ugly face isn't making me feel so happy to be alive either!" Peanut interrupted her with a snarl in his voice. "And no one calls _my_ mom a rat face!"

Marlene smiled at how Peanut stood up to her. Then she frowned. _Rhonda could really hurt him! I've got to do something! _She thought to herself. "Listen Rhonda, I-"

"Listen rat face" Rhonda interrupted her. "I know that you know I'm a spy."

Marlene smiled nervously. "You know that?" she asked in a fake happy voice.

"Call me Agent 12" Rhonda said with a small smile using her British voice now. "And Dr. Blowhole is angry that you escaped, very, very angry."

**At the H.Q. . . . . . . . **

"Maurice, how much longer can to two love birdies be kissing?" King Julien asked his assistant as they watched Kowalski and Doris kiss for at least five minutes straight.

"I don't know you majesty." Maurice answered. "Hey guys?" he asked trying to get the two to stop kissing. "The kids?"

Doris gasped and pulled he beak away from Kowalski's. "Oh no, Kowalski we forgot about Skipper!" she exclaimed.

Kowalski, who was so happy from the kiss, had a blissful look on his face as he bobbed his head from side to side. "Who's Skipper?" he asked with a dreamy look on his face.

"The kids?" Doris said knowing that would break him out of his trance.

Kowalski's eyes popped open and he shook his head. "Affirmative, we need to head out immediately." He said, blushing a little bit.

Doris smiled. "I'm right beside you." She said taking a hold of his flipper with her new one. She turned towards the others. "Ready?" she asked the others.

They nodded.

Doris went to go find Private and Ariel, while Kowalski thought up a plan to get thier kids back with the lemurs and the slasher.

"Come up with a plan?" Doris asked after a few minutes with Ariel and Private at her side. She looked at them as they looked at a map of some sort on one of the stone tables in the H.Q.

Kowalski looked up at her and smiled. "We've got an absolutely perfect one my dear." He answered. "I have a confirmed address where Skipper is, and that's probably where Dr. Blowhole is keeping the others."

Doris nodded, but she looked down a little nervously. "That's good." She said a little silently.

Kowalski noticed this. "Is there a problem?" he asked reaching out his flipper to her.

"It's just I haven't seen my dad since I was twelve." Doris said not looking up at him. "I don't want to confront him, but I have to. He kills people and I feel that it's my fault for putting you through all this."

Kowalski smiled. "We have laws for people like your dad Doris. I'll do _all _the confronting if you want. I've got a lot on my mind for stealing my daughter, my captain, and hurting you."

Doris smiled. "Where have you been all my life?" she asked with a small laugh.

Kowalski chuckled. "Running after you" he answered before sharing another kiss with her.

"EWWW!" Ariel exclaimed looking away. Private just smiled.

Doris and Kowalski looked over to Ariel and then back at each other. "Well let's head to the Hoboken Zoo." Kowalski said.

**At the Hoboken Zoo. . . . . . . (Well trying to get there)**

"Watch out for that tree!" Kowalski yelled down to Rico. Kowalski was looking through the windshield of the golf cart while Rico was steering the wheel. Doris was pressing the pedal with Ariel at her side.

Rico nodded and made a quick turn from the tree in front the zoo's golf cart. "Kowalski, there's a girl on this ride!" Doris yelled up reminding him as she held on to her daughter.

"I'm having a kingly heart attack!" King Julien yelled clutching his chest with one paw, and his other paw clutching to the rail of the cart. "Maurice, tell the speedy penguin to slow down!"

"Uh, Rico" Maurice said clutching to the seat of the golf cart with all his might. "Maybe we could slow down a little bit." He suggested.

"Nu-uh" Rico said shaking his head turning the cart to the side to miss another tree in front of them, nearly tipping the cart over on its side.

"I'll cut the wheels of this crazy train into pieces, if we don't slow down!" Carrie yelled with her fiery orange fur blowing in the wind as they zoomed their way to the Hoboken Zoo. Her claws were ripping into the seat of the cart already.

"Where's Private?" Kowalski yelled looking for the young penguin.

"Ahhhhh!" Private yelled clutching the top of the golf cart with his life. "I'm going to eat my butterscotch lolly tonight!" He ducked under at tree branch. They were riding through the park, because the street is filled with too many witnesses. "If I live that long!"

"Feeeeeeeet!" Mort exclaimed reaching to King Julien's two black feet. King Julien just kicked him down to Doris and Ariel at the pedals of the cart.

"Faster! Faster!" Ariel yelled enjoying the chaotic ride as a roller coaster at an amusement park. "This is fun, isn't it mom?" she asked looking up at her mom who looked like she was about to throw up and die of a heart attack.

"I like going faster!" Mort said with a smile as he sat down next to Ariel. "Faster! Faster! Faster! Faster!" he and Ariel chanted at the same time.

"Quiet, we need to concentrate!" Kowalski yelled looking through the glass with a determined look on his face. "I'm going to get my daughter back!"

"We aren't going to live long enough to save them if you don't slow down!" Maurice yelled. "Just let me take the wheel!" he said grabbing the wheel from Rico.

Rico growled and pushed Maurice to the side to take control of the wheel again. Then the two began fighting over the wheel. "Mine!" Rico yelled.

"Mine!" Maurice yelled pulling the wheel towards him. The two continued to argue like five year olds for the wheel.

"Tree!" Kowalski yelled, but Rico and Maurice were too busy arguing to hear him and they drove up the tree by mistake.

"We're flying to the sky spirits!" King Julien yelled as the cart flew straight up in the air. "We're going to meet the sky spirits!"

"We're _going _to die!" the female slasher yelled. "You know cat pee reeks, so I'm pretty sure we wouldn't want an accident to happen in here!"

After the cart flew up in the air for five more seconds, it crashed down onto the ground of the park leaving a big dirt hole and scattered metal parts with a long line of the golf cart's tracks behind it.

"Oh….my head!" Private exclaimed as he wobbled away from the crash.

Kowalski pulled his way out of the mess and helped Doris and Ariel out of the mess as well. "Is everyone alright?"

Maurice groaned in pain and he carried King Julien out of the pile of what used to be a golf cart. Mort wasn't far behind.

Carrie then jumped out of it. "That's everyone" she said before licking a few scratches on her legs and arms. "Wait, where's Rico?"

The group of injured animals heard a grunt from the bottom of the hole. Then Rico popped out with a grin on his face. "BOOM!" he yelled clapping his flippers together excitedly.

"I wouldn't be cheering here!" Doris yelled looking at the broken up mess. "Now we'll never get to the Hoboken Zoo and not even back to Central Park!"

"Perhaps I can try to fix it?" Kowalski suggested examining the cart. His eyes widened and ran towards the others, "HIT THE DECK!" he yelled.

Everyone ran with him and ducked, they heard a loud explosion behind him. "Or not" Kowalski said now looking at an empty dirt hole with a dark lining around it.

Doris sighed and placed her head in her flippers. "We're dead, the others are dead, and my dad is going kill them! What kind of sick Father's Day is this?"

Maurice and King Julien gasped. "It's Father's Day weekend?"

**At the Hoboken Zoo. . . . . . . . . .**

The red eyed penguins had just received notice that the prisoners were being held captive by agent 12. "Come on Skipper, the Dr. has a surprise for you." He said with a small chuckle.

Skipper didn't like where this was going, but he followed the penguin to another room in the back of the zoo. _Wow, this is a nice zoo. It's all in doors-oh what am I saying? A murder lives here! And yet I'm envious of his living arrangements. _Skipper thought to himself as the penguin led him to the back of the building and in front of a door.

The wooden door creaked as Skipper opened it up and looked inside. "Dr. Blowhole, it's been a while." Skipper said in the dark room, but when the lights turned one, he saw a cage filled with the others. "Marshal! Marlene!" he exclaimed when he saw the two sitting in a cage.

Marlene and Marshal looked up and smiled. "Skipper!" Marlene exclaimed. "Dad!" Marshal yelled as they ran to the side of the cage and stuck their hands on the bars.

Skipper ran up to the bars of the cage and nearly had tears in his eyes to see that they were alright. "Where are the others?" he asked noticing they were the only two in the cage.

Marshal and Marlene frowned. "After Rhonda found us, she took groups of us into different rooms." Marlene explained. "We're the only ones here."

Skipper growled under his breath. "He had to make it like a sick game to the enemy." He said shaking his head. He looked back at them. "I'm going to get you out of here alright."

The two nodded. "Uh dad?" marshal started.

"Not now son, your dad's working on…breaking..this lock. Hoover dam! What is this? A steel/diamond rock?" Skipper said frustrated.

"Dad, look out!" Marshal yelled to warn his dad about the crazy eyed penguins sneaking up on him, but the red eyed penguin already knocked Skipper out cold with a hit on the back of the neck.

Marlene gasped and put her paw on Marshal's shoulder. "What are you doing to us? We don't know anything!" She said as tears ran down her face looking at a knocked out Skipper.

The penguin chuckled and quickly threw Skipper in the cage. "Skipper knows you, and now that we have his girlfriend and son, we'll be unstoppable."

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Marlene protested.

"Yeah, they're, like, way too old to date." Marshal said leaning down to his dad on the ground. "And…my dad doesn't date anyway."

Marlene rolled her eyes. She had been called chunky already, but old? "Not the point! And I'm not old, I'm just an adult."

The penguins rolled his red eyes. "As far as the boss in concerned"

The two watched him make his way out the door and looked down at Skipper. "Oh Skipper, please wake up." Marlene begged crouching down next to him. She then gave him a small kiss on the beak. "I need you."

"Well thanks, now no one will believe you two are dating!" Marshal said sarcastically. "I'm the dead one here. Save yourself! Find Peanut and the others, me and my dad will stay here!" he had a few tears rolling down his face.

Marlene was shocked by this. Marshal wasn't a crier. "Listen Marshal, I'm not going to leave you. You're like a son to me."

Marshal looked up at her with tearstained eyes and fluffy down feathers around his face. "Really?" he squeaked.

Marlene nodded and hugged him. They thought it was the end, but the adventure was just beginning!

**Aw a Mother and son moment! : ) Will the others make it to the Hoboken Zoo? Will Skipper wake up? Where are the other kids? And when will we finally meet Dr. Blowhole? Find out soon!**

**Marlene kissed Skipper! And now the lemurs know that it's Father's Day weekend!**

**What a Father's Day? Am I right?**

**Bye!!!!!**

**(Sorry I haven't updated in a while, you know school.) :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey again! I sure am glad about all of the comments I've been getting! I love writing this story so much and I still have some twists to unwind here! School does get in the way, but I'm writing as much as I can!**

**ENJOY!**

Kowalski paced the dark green grass below him with his flippers crossed behind his back and his head down. _Think Kowalski! What would Skipper do? He wouldn't give up. I'm 100% sure on that. You have people counting on you! _He thought to himself looking up at the others. They were counting on him.

"Okay, maybe we could walk there and make it before midnight." Kowalski suggested after nearly pacing a six foot moat in the ground.

King Julien and Maurice were still shocked that it was Father's Day weekend. Usualy King Julien remembered all of the holidays. I guess he didn't like thinking of Father's Day because his dad wasn't alive. (A/N- I'm saying that, because in the sond "I like to move it move it", King Julien says his dad _was _a king as well.)

Doris waddled up to Kowalski with a little trouble. She still wasn't used to her new penguin feet. "Kowalski, if we walk, it'll take us hours to get there." She said placing a flipper on his back.

Kowalski sighed and lifted his head up with a few tears in his eyes. "I know Doris, it's just that I'm out of ideas." He then looked back down ashamed.

Doris opened her beak to say something else, but then there was this huge rumbling noise that shook the ground. "Whoa!" Doris said stumbling on her back.

"Mom!" Ariel yelled trying to run to her, but she couldn't walk much better than her mom could. "Mom, please don't die!"

Doris had to smile. "I just fell over honey." She said getting herself back up with Ariel and Kowalski's help. "What was that noise anyway?"

The animals looked around and didn't see anything. Just then, this huge truck seems to drive out of nowhere! Inside it was none other than Officer X. He stepped out of the van with his usual police uniform on. "Well looky here. Five penguins, three lemurs, and one female slasher"

Carrie popped her claws out of her paws with a very angry look on her face. "Don't worry guys. This won't take long." She said before running up to the officer.

Officer X didn't run, but he did take out a thick rope and lassoed the dangerous wild cat into a hog tie. "Ha! You think I'd fall for that old trick again? Well you're wrong!"

She tried to break free, but the ropes were way too thick! "Oh come one you stupid ropes!" she growled as her razor sharp claws tore at the trap. Eventually, she had to give up.

Ariel held onto Doris and Doris held onto Kowalski. Kowalski, however, wasn't looking at Officer X. He was looking at the van. It was the same one they encountered when Rico gave up his dolly for a little girl.

"It's her." Kowalski said in a small whisper at the red laser shooting van. "She lives!" he said a little louder throwing his flippers in the air.

Doris stared at Kowalski. _Her? Who's he talking about? _She thought to herself. Then an idea hit her. "Kowalski, we can use the van to drive to the Hoboken Zoo!" she yelled shaking Kowalski's shoulders excitedly.

Kowalski snapped back into reality. "We can drive her-I mean it!" Kowalski corrected. Now he was in love with two..uh…I want to say girls, but you know.

"Why are you calling the van a girl?" Doris asked starting to get a little jealous and crossing her flippers across her chest. "Is there a certain story between you and this...this machine?"

"Now Doris, it was only a small crush." Kowalski said to defend himself. "Nothing happened-oh sweet mercy." He said noticing Doris storming up to him.

"You fell in love with a vehicle when you said you loved me!" Doris yelled with her flippers curled up into fists and shooting him a death glare. Kowalski ran. "Oh come back here you! How dare you cheat on me with another man's car?" Then she started chasing him.

"Ahhhh! Of all the times to fly!" Kowalski yelled waving his flippers as Doris chased him around the trees, rocks, benches, and even Officer X.

Ariel, who was as confused as ever, made her way to Private, "Why's my mom going to kill Mr. Kowalski?"

"Let's just say Kowalski looked at that van's trunk the wrong way." Private answered watching the two run around the zoo like a lion chasing its prey, Doris being the lion and Kowalski being the prey.

Officer X tried to catch the two. "Come back here! In the name of animal control and pretzel cart regulation!" he yelled trying to snatch up at least one of the birds, but they were too fast! After a series of failed attempts, he took out his tazer.

The animals gasped, except for Kowalski and Doris, who were too busy running to pay attention. Just then, Officer X aimed his tazer and hit Doris right in the back.

"MOM!" Ariel yelled reaching out her flipper to her unconscious mother.

Kowalski turned around. "DORIS, NO!" Kowalski yelled running back to her. "Oh Doris, how could I even think that that pile of metal and bolts was more important than you?" he said leaning down to her chest to see if her heart was still beating. It was.

"Kowalski" Doris whispered.

Kowalski gasped and leaned down close to Doris. "Are you alright my dear?"

"Did you mean those things you said?" she asked her heart fluttering in her chest.

"Of course I did." Kowalski answered wiping a few tears from his eyes. "I think that I was stupid to not say that earlier."

Doris smiled. "Have you had any crushes on any golf carts or convertibles I should know about?"

Kowalski had to laugh. "No, I'll never fall in love with another vehicle again. I swear." He then leaned down and kissed her.

Doris smiled when Kowalski kissed her. "Good, cause I'll kill it, which by the way is an _it. _Not a her!" she said raising her voice a little bit.

"Mom, did you just fall again or are you going to die?" Ariel asked running up to the now back together couple with worry in her voice. "That way I know if I should tell you not to die."

Doris struggled to sit up. "I just fell over. Don't worry sweetie." She rubbed her back where the tazer had hit her. "Who is that guy anyway?" she looked over to the big officer as he pulled out a metal cage from the back of her new worst enemy.

"Officer X, a crazy animal control officer." Kowalski answered. "Remember when we brought that stray cat over to your habitat?"

"Oh yeah, then you had to go because Private said a scary man was coming." Doris said remembering the incident. "That was him?"

Kowalski nodded.

"When did that happen?" Ariel asked.

"That happened before you came to the zoo." Kowalski explained. "I think that I have a good idea how to get to the zoo though."

"Does it involve the van?" Doris grumbled.

"Yes" Kowalski said lowering his head.

"Do you want me to chase you again?" Doris asked already getting up on her feet.

"No! We let Officer X catch us, and then when he's near the zoo, we jump out of the cages. Rico could burst through the van's doors easily." Kowalski quickly explained before Doris had the chance to slap him silly.

Doris smiled. "That works"

Doris and Ariel were ordered to distract the animal control officer by running around, while Kowalski told everyone the plan. When that was done, they let Officer X put them in his truck.

"Hey watch it! My royal kingly hips are to be handled with extreme caution and care!" King Julien yelled as Officer X's beefy hands tossed him in a cage with the others inside of it.

**At the Hoboken Zoo. . . . . . . . . **

Rhonda was guarding a cage that had Eggy and Peanut in it. They were bored, so they decided to tease Rhonda. She deserved it! They would be safe and sound at home if it wasn't for her. Stupid walrus!

"Why are you two starring at me?" Rhonda asked annoyed using her British voice. She felt more like a babysitter than a guard with these two.

"It's just that….I know people take pride in size, but isn't there a limit of some sort here?" Peanut asked with a small roll of his hands.

"I'm not fat!" Rhonda yelled. "I'm a walrus, its nature's way." Then she turned around to guard and tried to ignore the two.

"Jeez, what did you do to nature?" Eggy asked sarcastically. Peanut snorted and tried to not burst with laughter. He did give Eggy a thumbs up, while he held his mouth with only a few chuckles leaking through.

Eggy smiled a thank you and tried to hold in a few laughs himself.

"I'd stop the giggling if I were you." Rhonda said not turning around from the wall that surrounded the cage. "I'd hate to see anything happen to your friends and families."

Eggy and Peanut stopped laughing the moment their friends and families came in their minds, but they got right back up. "Don't worry, we've got at least eight escape routes. One's in your nose, I'm pretty sure we could fit a month's supplies of snacks in their as well." Peanut said before chuckling again.

Rhonda probably would've squashed them, but Dr. Blowhole gave her strict orders to not lay a hand on them. _If I had a weapon on me right now, those boys wouldn't know what hit them. _Rhonda thought to herself enjoying the thoughts of getting revenge on them.

A few moments later, a small wooden door in front of her creaked open revealing the red eyed penguin in the door way. "We've got Skipper, and I just received message that Dr. Blowhole arrived." He said with his deep voice

Rhonda smiled. "Thank goodness! I can finally get out of this room" she glared at the pup and duckling then made her way out the door with him leaving Peanut and Eggy alone.

Peanut smiled at Eggy, who took out a key and opened the lock. "Who knew that she was dumb enough to place the key under her?" Eggy said as he and Peanut walked out of the cage's door.

"Hey, at least she's a heavy sleeper. I thought that she was going to wake up from us struggling to get that key out from under her." Peanut said. His light blue eyes started to sparkle with adventure. "Now let's find the others."

The two pals snuck out the door. Surprisingly no one was out in the hallway. They looked around and stayed quiet to listen for a noise of any kind. Hopefully it would be a friend and not of Dr. Blowhole's agents. Both boys shuddered at the thought.

**In Officer X's van. . . . . . . . . . **

Rico, who had picked the lock of the cage earlier, was looking out of the widow to see if they were close to the Hoboken Zoo yet. "Uh! Here!" Rico grunted pointing out the widow. Kowalski looked through the window as well and saw the Hoboken Zoo coming closer and closer. It was a little hard to tell, because it had recently started to rain.

"We're here!" Kowalski yelled down to the others. Then he turned towards Rico. "As soon as we reach the target, I want you to blow the back of this truck off."

Doris smiled now that her new enemy was going to blow. She covered her ears like the others were doing. "We're ready!"

Rico nodded and laughed his crazy laugh and stood towards the door with a stick of dynamite coming up his throat.

"On my mark….four yards, three, two, NOW!" Kowalski yelled pointing to the weapons expert of the team. Rico nodded and spat out an exploding stick of dynamite that blew the van's back off.

"What the-?" Officer X said confused after he heard a loud band. He pulled over and looked at what used to be the back of his van. His eyes twitched for a second under his sunglasses. Then he got down on his knees. "Noooooooooooo!" he yelled screaming in the pouring rain with his fists in the air. "I didn't get the insurance! Curse you animals!"

Rico, Kowalski, and Private shared a group high-five as they watched Officer X scream in the rain. "Wouldn't Skippa be proud?" Private asked happily with their first mission without their leader being a success.

Kowalski and Rico nodded. Then, they walked into the Hoboken Zoo. "Wow, this entire zoo is indoors!" Ariel said looking at the many doors along the white hallways with a few photos of animals and people on it.

"Shhhhh" Doris said. "We don't want anyone to hear us." Ariel then stayed quiet.

Ariel then saw a funny picture of two teenage girls sticking their tongues out and waddled over to it. She giggled. "Humans can be so funny." She turned around to head back to her mom, but then something pulled at her flipper.

"Athena? Elli?" a familiar voice asked. She immediately recognized it. "Peanut?" Ariel said facing the pup with Eggy at his side.

The two boy's mouths dropped open. "Ariel? You…you're….a-"

"Penguin" Ariel finished smiling a bit. "One of Mr. Kowalski's inventions, it's a long story."

"Yeah, well I'd love to hear it, but we don't have time." Eggy said, letting go of her. "Is your mom here?" Peanut asked hoping the answer would be yes.

"Yeah, Mr. Kowalski, Private, Rico, Maurice, King Julien, and Ms. Carrie too" Ariel said while nodding her head. She took hold of their paw and wing. "They're over here."

"Mom?" Ariel said with Peanut and Eggy behind her.

Doris turned around at the sound of her daughter's voice. "Ariel, don't you dare sneak away like that ever again!" she said sternly.

"Sorry mom, but look who I found." Ariel said pulling Eggy and Peanut closer to them.

They gasped. "Peanut! Eggy!" they yelled running to them and giving them a hug. "Do you two know where the others are?" Kowalski asked looking at the two.

Eggy and Peanut looked down sadly. "No, when Rhonda found us, she put all of us into different rooms." Peanut said shuffling his feet nervously. "We just got out of our cage." Eggy said looking up at them.

Kowalski nodded. "It's okay. Dr. Blowhole plays hardball. I don't think that I could've broken out of a cage when I was your age. I'm just glad to see you're okay."

The two boys looked up with smiled on their faces. "Really?" they asked feeling like heroes.

Kowalski nodded. Then he turned towards the others with a smile on his face. "Now, I _know_ that they're here."

"Should we split up?" Carrie asked.

Kowalski thought for a minute. "It may be dangerous to separate, but if everyone's scattered across this place like Eggy and Peanut say, then we may have to."

"Why don't we travel in small groups the we meet up in the front when we've found someone." Private suggested. "I'll stay with the kids."

Kowalski smiled at Doris. "I'll be with Doris and the lemurs should stay with our toughest members Rico and Carrie for protection."

They nodded and went in the opposite directions of the zoo to find the other kids, Marlene, Maddie, and Skipper with their teams.

**Dun Dun Dun! In the next chapter, we will finally get Dr. Blowhole in the story! I hope you all liked this chapter and maybe I'll have chapter 8 posted today too! : )**

**Bye!!**

**REVIEW!!**

**So, what has been your favorite part so far? There will be a lot of romance in the next chapter, so if you like that, your favorite part might be in chapter eight!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey again! Sorry I couldn't post yesterday, I tried. Anyway this is going to have the most romance in it and Dr. Blowhole! Weird combination in a story, but I hope ya'll like it.**

**Enjoy and tell me what you think!**

"Let go of me!" Athena yelled as one of Dr. Blowhole's agents pulled on her flipper. She wasn't trying to escape, but I guess that agent wanted to hurt her anyway. "My Uncle Rico will blow your head off!"

"Aw come here and give me a big kiss." He teased as she struggled to get away from him. "You need a friend don't you?" He was a penguin that was even heavier that Rico with two dark blue eyes and a small scar on his forehead.

"I'd rather be friends with a blood thirsty leopard seal than a fat slob like you!" Athena yelled in a sassy tone, before she gave him a good kick in the gut.

"OW! You're going to pay for that you little brat!" he yelled.

**Out in the hallway. . . . . . . . .**

Kowalski was walking by a few rooms with Doris at his side, when he heard struggling. He recognized the girl's frantic calls for help immediately. "Athena!" he ran and opened up the door to see the penguin attacking her. Doris stayed out in the hallway in case an enemy agent came by.

"Stop it!" Athena yelled kicking her legs as the heavy penguin had her in his flippers.

"Get your stinking flippers off my daughter!" Kowalski yelled marching up to the penguin with a very angry look on his face. The agent was too busy attacking Athena to hear him, but when Kowalski came to him, he turned his face around and knocked him out with a single punch.

Athena ran and cowered against the corner of the room she was in, not knowing that it was her dad. Kowalski waddled over to her. "P-please d-d-don't hurt me." Athena stammered frightened. When Kowalski got closer to her, she recognized him. "DAD!" she exclaimed happily giving him a hug.

"I'm so sorry Athena. Did he hurt you?" Kowalski said getting ready to kill that penguin if she said yes.

"No, I kicked him in the gut before he could." Athena answered crying a little bit and not moving her head out of her dad's white feathers on his belly.

Kowalski pulled her head off of him and leaned down to her. "Good, do that to any boy that does that to you. Then tell me, so I can kick him in the gut too."

Athena giggled for the first time since she was placed in that room. "I will" She looked over to the unconscious penguin. "Will he be okay?" she asked.

Kowalski smiled and smoothed out the feathers on top of his daughter's head. "I hope not" Athena smiled in response, showing she was thinking the same thing.

The two walked out of the room holding each other's flippers and Athena noticed a silver feathered new penguin. She looked at her a little closer then it hit her. "The Anatomy Changer? Aw man! I was hoping to see how that thing worked!" she said crossing her flippers angrily.

Doris starred at Kowalski. "Wow, she got that fast."

Kowalski smiled and looked up proud. "I taught her everything I know!"

"I knew you'd use it on Doris! But didn't you build that machine a few years back to turn you into a dolphin?" Athena asked looking up at her dad.

Doris snorted at the image of Kowalski the dolphin. She pictured a black and white dolphin. Almost like a small killer whale. "It looks like you taught her a little _too _much." She said before giggling again.

Kowalski blushed then looked down at Athena with a small glare, but he was too happy to know that she was okay to be_ too_ mad at her. Athena just smiled and shrugged. "Sorry dad"

**Somewhere else in the Hoboken Zoo. . . . . . . . **

Skipper fluttered his eyes open and sat up. _Blast, Dr. Blowhole was right! I am losing my touch! _He thought to himself rubbing his head where agent 7 hit him. He looked over to the other side of the cage and saw Marshal and Marlene asleep. Marshal was lying in Marlene's arms.

Skipper smiled. "Well if that isn't the sweetest thing?"

Marlene then let out her loud chainsaw snore.

"Okay, maybe it _isn't_ the cutest thing." Skipper said with a small frown wondering how Marshal didn't wake up to the noise. He then heard some steps coming from behind him. He jumped in front of his son and Marlene holding his flippers up in case he had to attack.

The door creaked open and King Julien stepped in. Skipper felt happy to see Julien for the first time in his life. _I must really be desperate _he thought.

"Oh, hello neighbor" King Julien said with a small wave.

"Shhhh!" Skipper said in a small whisper. "Quiet, Dr. Blowhole has ears and eyes around this entire zoo!"

King Julien looked confused. "Dr. Bluehole has parts of his body around this building?" he asked with a small shudder at the thought.

Skipper rolled his eyes and slapped his head. "No, you idiot, Dr. _Blowhole_ has enemy agents spying on us all over the zoo-Why am I even discussing this with you?"

Luckily to Skipper, Maurice, Rico, Mort, and Carrie came in.

"Rico!" Skipper said with a smile on his face!

Rico smiled and ran to the cage where he was locked in. "Skipper!" he grunted out. He then hacked up a stick of dynamite. "Kaboom?"

Skipper frowned. "Let's not attract too much attention. Why don't we pick the lock instead?"

Rico moaned and shoved the stick of dynamite back down his throat and into his bottomless pit for a stomach. Then he took out a small paper clip and picked the lock opening the cage in a second.

Skipper high-fived Rico for a job well done then made his way over to Marlene and Marshal to wake them up. He looked down at the two as they slept on the hard concrete with Marlene letting one of her snores ring out every few seconds.

Skipper chuckled. "So peaceful…WAKE UP!"

Marlene and Marshal jumped up startled. They looked at Skipper and smiled. "You're okay!" they said before giving him a big bear hug. Skipper was in such a good mood, he didn't push them away.

"We're supposed to go back and meet Private, when we've found everyone we can find." Maurice explained. "So far we've only found Peanut, Eggy, you guys."

Marlene gasped and pulled herself away from Skipper. "Is my little Peanut okay?" she asked not noticing Skipper's upset face from when Marlene stopped hugging him.

Carrie nodded. "Yeah, yeah he's fine, but _we _won't be if we don't get out of here pronto!"

Marlene starred at the wild cat. _I wonder where Haley got her sweet personality from, cause she didn't get if from her. _She thought to herself as they ran down the hall.

A few moments later, they heard the sound of firecrackers. "Buttons!" Rico exclaimed following the noise. He opened the door and saw Buttons shooting firecrackers at an enemy agent. This enemy agent was a red furred rat, and he didn't look friendly.

"Buttons, maybe we shouldn't shoot at him." Elli suggested as she hid behind him. "I don't want him to hurt you."

"Listen to your friend _Buttons_." The rat said in a small mocking tone at his name. "You're gonna wish you didn't shoot those firecrackers you little son of a-"

Rico growled and narrowed his eyes at the rat. "Grrr.."

"Uncle Rico!" Elli shouted with a smile knowing that they would be rescued, "Dada!" Buttons grunted smiling as well, but his smile was bigger.

Rico smiled at the kids, and then looked back at the rat who was trying to sneak out when he wasn't looking. Rico growled again and laughed evilly as he took the rat into another room. (A/N-I'll just leave what happened in there to your imagination.)

A few moments later, Rico came out of the room and picked the lock of the cage the kids were in. When Buttons and Elli got out, they gave Rico a big hug. "We missed you." Elli said with her little flippers on Rico's tummy. Rico, surprisingly, didn't feel like throwing up.

Maurice looked in and smiled at the scene. "That's two more, and there are only five more rooms we haven't searched on this part of the zoo."

**In another part of the Hoboken Zoo. . . . . . . . **

Kowalski, Doris, and Athena waddled silently down the hallway. They opened a door, but it was an empty cabinet filled with human food room. Athena's stomach growled at the sight of the food, even though none of the foods were part of the penguin diet.

Kowalski looked down at her and frowned. "Hungry?" he asked feeling sorry for his daughter.

Athena looked up at her dad as she clutched her stomach. "A little bit. They didn't feed us, so I haven't eaten since breakfast. Ow!" she said clutching he stomach harder from a bad cramp.

Kowalski patted her back feeling sorry for her. It was night time, so breakfast was hours ago. He got an idea. "Open your mouth." He said to Athena, who did what her dad said.

Doris got confused. "Kowalski, what are you doi-"

Kowalski gathered up some of the little fish that he had left in his throat and spat it in Athena's open beak.

Doris covered her beak in both shock and disgust. "Oh my gosh, how hungry _is_ Athena?" she asked behind her flippers. She was still new to the whole penguin thing.

Kowalski turned to her when he was done. "It's what all penguins do Doris." He started. "It's how we feed our youn-"

Doris held up one of her flippers. "You don't need to go into details."

They went to the next, and last, door and they found Nellie, Lucky, and Lilly sitting in a large metal cage. Luckily, no one was guarding it at the moment. Man, these agents aren't that good at guard duty are they?

"Yes!" Lucky exclaimed looking at their rescue group.

"You've come" Lilly said.

"To our rescue" Nellie finished.

Kowalski blinked, but he was too busy saving their butts to wonder how they could do that. It would make an interesting study later.

After Rico unlocked the cage, they group then left the scene.

**In, yet, another part of the Hoboken Zoo. . . . .**

Maurice and King Julien opened the last of the five doors and saw Maddie, Maurisa, Haley, and Prince J.J. in a cage guarded by a sleeping monkey.

King Julien and Maurice sneaked in the room pressing their fingers to their lips as the excited looking kids. Sadly, Mort entered the situation.

"Feeeeeet!" he hollered loudly lunging to the lemur king's feet waking the monkey up.

"What is going on here?" he yelled. The lemurs cowered at the monkey, because he was as muscular as a small gorilla.

"Uh, Mort! I will let you touch the royal feet once, if you distract the muscular monkey." King Julien said to the little mouse lemur.

"The feet!" Mort said with a heroic look on his face as he jumped on the tough looking monkey's head to attack.

"What the-oh he's got me! Ahhh!" he yelled running around as Mort punched his little paws on the monkey's nose and ears. "I _will _touch the feeeeet!" he hollered as he repeated the attack.

The monkey then ran out of the room with Mort still on his head.

King Julien and Maurice smiled at the two lemurs and wild cat in the cage. "Thank the sky spirits that you are alright!" King Julien said patting Prince J.J.'s head from outside the metal cage.

Maurice coughed with an angry expression on his face and pointed to Maddie, Maurisa, and Haley who didn't look any happier that King Julien was picking favorites.

"Uh…you three too" King Julien said with a small smile.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Maurisa said with a small role of the eyes.

Rico then walked in with Buttons and Elli standing right next to him as he opened the cage. Then they were off to Private, Marshal, and Peanut.

"Are my little duckies okay?" Maddie asked with a worried tone in her voice fearing the worse.

"I know where Eggy is, but the others are probably with Kowalski and Doris." Maurice said as they scurried down the white and black tiled hallway.

**Private and the kids. . . . . . . . **

Private looked down at Eggy, Peanut, and Ariel. _Gosh they're probably scarred for life from this. _He thought to himself. Being kidnapped isn't something you forget that easily.

"This has been so cool!" Peanut blurted out as they watched the hallway for someone to come by. "I mean really, how many kids can say that their parents do this kind of thing for a living?"

Eggy and Ariel nodded with smiled on their faces from the biggest adventure ever.

_Okay, maybe they weren't scarred. _Private thought to himself. He looked up and saw a small group of animals come up. "Kowalski!" he exclaimed when he recognized the tall intelligent penguin. He frowned when Elli wasn't with them.

Kowalski noticed this. "I'm sure that she's with the others." He said as if he read Private's mind. Private wouldn't be surprised if he were smart enough to do that.

Just then, a larger group of animals came.

"MOM!" Peanut yelled running up to Marlene who had her arms extended out for him.

"Daddy!" Elli said running to Private, Private happily took her into his arms.

Kowalski took a head count. "That's everyone." He said with a relieved smile on his face. They were one step closer to getting home!

Maddie walked up to Private. "Hey" she said a little quietly. "I guess I should thank you again for watching out for Eggy."

Private smiled. "Like I said, I wanted to do it."

Maddie looked down, but then she quickly lifted her head up and kissed Private on the beak instead of the cheek this time. Then, she walked away to her ducklings.

Private nearly fainted, but Elli, who was standing near him, helped her dad back on his two feet again. "Careful daddy" her little British accent rang out as Private steadied himself again.

Marlene smiled at the little scene it made her think of Skipper, so she decided to walk over to Skipper. "So..uh, some day right?" she asked feeling like an idiot. _Some day? Ya idiot!_

Skipper smirked at her. "Yeah, certainly the most memorable Father's Day I've ever been in."

Marlene gasped. "It's Father's Day?" she smiled and slapped her head with a small laugh. "That's why my dad's been telling me he wanted roller skates! I still won't give it to him though from that accident that tore up his butt-Oh no Peanut!" She looked towards the little pup who was talking with Marshal and Eggy.

Skipper frowned and waddled over to Marlene and placed a flipper on her back. "I'm sure that he forgot about it."

Marlene shook her head. "No, that's why he wanted to spend time together this weekend. It's so sad a Father's Day without a dad." She felt sorry for her son.

Skipper rubbed Marlene's back. "I'm sure you can talk about it later, but right now we've got to get out of here. Dr. Blowhole always had a trick up his sleeve, or uh, flipper."

Marlene nodded and the two ran to the door to open it, but it wouldn't open. "Blast! It's locked!" Skipper said pounding the glass door in frustration.

Doris opened up another door that lead to an empty dolphin habitat. "Hey guys, maybe we can hide in here. There's no one in here right now."

The animals headed in. When Doris looked around, she gasped at a small picture frame on a wooden desk near the tank.

Kowalski noticed this. "What is it Doris?" he asked waddling over to her.

Doris shook her head, but she had a small smile on her face. "It's my family photo from when I was little. I wonder why my dad would keep it in here." She said picking up the small metal frame with a photo of four dolphins in it. (How dolphins can take a family photo, I don't know.)

"That's me and my twin brother Dale." She said pointing to two little dolphins. They looked like they were five year olds. "There's my dad" she said with a small growl as she pointed to the biggest dolphin. "and" she took in a deep breath. "my mom" she pointed to a beautiful looking dolphin.

"Well I see where you get your beautiful genetics from." Kowalski said smiling and hugging her.

Doris laughed. "You're such a kiss up Kowalski. Did you say that to the van too?"

Kowalski chuckled and kissed her on the side of the beak. "No, she wasn't my type anyways."

Skipper came up to the two and smiled. "So what'cha got there Kowalski?" he said taking the frame out of Doris's flipper. He narrowed his eyes at the picture. "Blowhole" he grumbled.

Doris smiled. "Yeah, I figured out my dad was a crazy killer on Father's Day. What's new?" she said with a small shrug.

Skipper gave her a confused look. "Dr. Blowhole's your dad?" he asked.

"Sadly" Doris answered.

"Wow, how old was your dad when he had you?" he asked handing her back the photo frame.

This got Doris confused. "I don't understand. He was older than you when he and my mom got together. See, he's not that young." She said pointing to her dad in the photo.

Skipper snorted. "Doris, if Dr. Blowhole was as old as that, I could've defeated him with a flipper cut off."

"How modest of you Skipper" Marlene said sarcastically with a small role of her brown eyes as she walked up to the three.

Skipper growled a little frustrated. "No Doris, that's Dr. Blowhole." He said pointing to another dolphin in the photo. "I'd recognize that face anywhere."

Doris starred at the dolphin he was pointing to. "D-d-dale?" she stammered shocked.

"Hello sis" a voice said behind her. Doris turned around to her brother, Dale, also known as Dr. Blowhole.

Then, the lights went off.

**Ha, Dr. Blowhole was there the whole time! Sorry if you were expecting more romance, but I thought that it was a fair amount. : )**

**Review! **

**Over 3,000 words! My longest chapter ever! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey again! This chapter will have a sad moment, but it get's funny as it goes along. : )**

**Over 50 reviews! You guys are awesome! *High fives everyone who's been reading and reviewing story* **

**Well, on with the story. . . . . **

Everyone woke up in the room as a loud beep echoed the room they were in. This time the room wasn't metaly or grey. It was cheery and happy. It looked like they were in an indoor children's playground with small colorful slides and paintings of smiley suns and stick figures covering the walls around them. No one felt like cheering.

Skipper looked around and noticed that he wasn't alone, but none of the kids were in there. Not Marshal, Peanut, Prince J.J., or any of the ducklings. They were all gone.

Carrie clawed her claws against the door and turned to the others. "This door has metal in the middle. Even if I could claw through, it would take too long."

"What do we do now Maurice?" King Julien asked his advisor. Maurice only shrugged. Then an intercom in the room turned on.

This time instead of a mysterious deep voice coming from an intercom at the top corner of the room, Dale's undisguised voice echoed the room. "Hello Skipper, sis."

Both Skipper and Doris growled at the intercom even though Dale couldn't see the death glare that they were giving the white megaphone on the ceiling. "Why'd you do it Dale?" Doris asked crossing her flippers across her chest with a harden expression in her usually cheery and playful voice.

Dale laughed, a kind of laugh that crazy people laugh that gives you shudders. "Sis, I can't believe you didn't see it coming!"

_Neither can I _Doris thought to herself. Kowalski noticed this and ran to her side and held her flipper.

"Where are Marshal and the others?" Skipper demanded crossing her flippers with a hard expression on his face.

Dale echoed another laugh again. "I'm confused Skipper. I didn't see you as a protective daddy type. You_ have_ changed. Falling for the simplest tricks, and falling in love." He said in a kind of taunting tone.

_Does he know?_ Skipper asked himself thinking of Marlene. He looked over to the otter, who was glaring at the intercom like everyone else, and felt guilty. If she didn't know him, she and peanut would be safe at home right now.

"Yeah, the rescue program did a great job at fooling all of you too." Dale continued. Luckily, he didn't sound like he was laughing and choking on an eggshell at the same time on that comment.

"_You, _you're the rescue program?" Kowalski asked shocked as he held Doris's flipper. He was thankful that Athena wasn't here right now. This would've been so hard on her to learn that her real parents were dead.

"Yep, and my plan played out perfectly. It took a little while longer than expected because those parents hold on their kids tight in their _death grip_." He said with a small chuckle.

"You're sick!" Doris yelled at the top of her lungs. She felt horrified that her brother would do something like this, and she felt sick that they were related. Craziness must run in the male side of the family.

"And here's the best part." Dr. Blowhole continued.

"What are you talking about?" Skipper asked. Just then a door opened behind them revealing a group of upset looking kids.

"We-we're from a rescue program?" Elli stammered with tears in her eyes.

Everyone gasped. They heard everything.

"I'm adopted!" Athena yelled in shock. _Well I guess it makes sense. Rico's dolly couldn't have given birth to Buttons. The thought of a plastic reproductive system laying an egg really kept me up at night. _She thought to herself. (A/N- I just thought since Rico and his doll are practically married, that she's be Buttons's mom.)

"Mom?" Peanut said with tears rushing up to his usually happy light blue eyes as he hoped for this to be all some big mistake or a lie.

Marlene looked down. "I-it's true Peanut." She stammered with a few tears going up to her eyes as well as everyone else's.

Marshal's body filled with anger. He trusted his dad and loved him more than anything on earth and now to realize that he wasn't really his dad and that his real parents were dead. "You lied to me!" he yelled. He didn't know if it was tears of hurt or anger that came to his eyes. "All this time"

Skipper held up his flippers. "Now now Marshal. Let me explain." He started as he waddled up to the angry little penguin.

Marshal huffed. "I don't need any more of your lies _daddy" _he said before running down the hallway. He didn't know where, but he didn't feel like being around his so called dad right now. The worst part was, Marshal felt like a wimp. He cried and ran away all in one day. This made the whole cotton ball incident seen like Christmas morning!

Prince J.J. looked down at his brown furred arms. "I guess I do not have royalty in my blood after all." he said sadly.

Maurisa patted his back. "I'm sorry Prince J.J., but at least you haven't been raised as a servant your entire life." She said giving a small glare to Maurice, who was keeping his mouth shut like King Julien.

The two lemurs ran out the room with Haley and Doris right behind them. Elli, Athena, and Buttons gave a hurt look to who they thought were their parents with a small silence, and then they ran off too.

Eggy, Lucky, Nellie, and Lilly ran to their mother, who had her wings stretched out for them. They knew they were their moms. Eggy smiled as his mom embraced him and his brothers and sisters, but remembered the others. He turned around, but that's when he noticed all his friends were gone and running down the hallway.

The ducklings looked towards thier mom. She read their minds. "Go ahead." She said patting her babies' heads. She looked around at the others who looked like they had just been stabbed in the gut. "I'll comfort the others in here."

Eggy smiled. Only a real mother could read him like that. He, Lucky, Nellie, and Lilly went out into the hall.

**In the hallway. . . . . . . . **

"Marshal, Peanut wait!" Eggy called out to his friends as they ran down the hallway at least a good few yards in front of him. The others either didn't hear him or ignore him, because they just kept running.

After a while, they had to stop and catch their breath, so the ducklings caught up to them. "Marshal…I'm…sorry…dude." Eggy panted after running after them like that.

Marshal nodded with a few tears streaming down his face. "It's not your fault Eggy." He then pulled Eggy into a hug. "It's not your fault." He repeated.

Eggy was shocked at first, he never saw Marshal as vulnerable as this before, but he was his friend, so he returned the hug. "I know" he said.

Nellie ran over to Elizabeth and cried together. Haley joined them as well. Not long after that, every one of the kids had tears going down their faces. One good thing happened, their friendship strengthened.

Then a bad thing happened, the door closed on them, leaving the kids out in the hall all alone. Again.

"Mom!" all of the ducklings said at the same time, but it was too late. They couldn't open up that door. It looked like it needed a key of some sort. "Well this stinks." Lilly said after struggling at the door for a few minutes. The ducklings looked over to the other side of the hall and saw their friends crying still.

Before they could do anything, Athena stepped in. "Guys, what are we doing? Dr. Blowhole only _wants _us to get upset." She started trying to get the others to stop crying. The last thing that anyone needed right now was for Dr. Blowhole to win anything.

Peanut looked up at her. "No Athena, let's all cheer like those perky and annoying humans on T.V. that our parents are dead and we've been told a lie all our lives." He said sarcastically with a small role of the eyes.

Athena rolled her eyes too. "Guys, does it really matter that our parents gave birth to us or not?" she asked with a small shrug.

"Yeah, that's what makes them our _parents._" Marshal said calming down from crying.

"Fine, since people have to throw sarcasm in the situation" Athena said giving a small glare to Marshal and Peanut. "Answer a few of these questions."

"Wow Athena, after all this and you make a test for us. Nice." Peanut said sarcastically giving her a thumbs up.

Athena ignored him. "Okay, who took care of us?" she asked looking at the other animals, who were listening to her now.

"They did" everyone said a little silently.

Athena nodded and smiled that she was getting somewhere with this. "Who told us that they loved us and kissed our heads?" she asked again.

"They did." everyone said in a normal tone this time. Athena even detected a few smiles.

"Who said to do our best and wouldn't do anything to hurt us?" she asked again raising her voice a little bit herself.

"They did!" everyone said yelling now. Athena defiantly saw everyone smile.

"Who do we trust more than anyone?" Athena asked/yelled throwing one of her fluffy down feather flipper in the air.

"THEY DID!" Everyone hollered throwing their flippers or paws or wings in the air.

"And who…uh…spat pre chewed food in our mouths when we were hungry?" Athena said trying to think of something else.

Marshal, Buttons, and Elli smiled, but everyone else gave awkward looks and stayed quiet.

"Yeah, I'm crying again." Peanut said, but Athena stopped him.

"Okay, bad example, but you do get the point right?" Athena said standing next to the pup.

Everyone nodded and smiled.

**A few moments later. . . . . . . . **

After Athena's speech, everyone immediately forgave their "parents" and was now thinking of a plan to save them. Again.

"We need a plan that's bigger than anything we've ever done before." Marshal said as he paced around in front of the others. "I won't let my last words to my dad be what they were." He said closing his eyes at the memory.

"I have it in with the Sky Spirits; the ducklings say that the door needs to be opened with a special key." Prince J.J. started. "So I shall ask for them to grant us this special device to open the special door."

Maurisa rolled her eyes and sighed at her buddy's stupidity. "Can we get a key?" she asked. She believed in the sky spirits, but anyone fool, but Prince J.J., knew that they couldn't just send them a key like that.

Athena looked down sadly. "No, I can't duplicate the key without knowing what the original looked like."

Just then they heard a small yell.

"What the?" Athena said looking down the dark hallway. She saw a figure coming towards them.

"The feeeeeeeeeeeet!" the little yell sounded out.

Maurisa and Prince J.J. looked at each other. "No way!" they said in unison, but there it was. Mort was screaming about feet while he attacked what appeared to be the miniature version of King Kong. He was still on his head.

Everyone looked over to the two lemurs with confused looks on their faces. "You had to be there." They explained, or, sort of explained. Everyone just nodded.

"Don't you ever quit?" the monkey yelled as Mort continued his attack by covering the monkey's eyes so he couldn't see where he was going.

"I will touch the FEEEEEEET!" Mort hollered out like it was his life's goal. After a few minutes of the monkey and Mort running around the kids in circles, the muscular monkey collapsed completely worn out.

"Mort!" everyone exclaimed. (A/N- I know that in the last chapter Kowalski said "everyone" in the head count, but it seems like people always forget Mort for some strange reason, and then he comes in later to save the day. Just thought you should know.)

Mort looked up and smiled. "Penguins, Duckies, Otter, kitty cat, Prince J.J, Maurisa, Ariel!" he exclaimed with his usual smile and giggle. The kids then gave their big eyed mouse lemur.

Athena looked down and couldn't have smiled wider at what she found under the muscles of the monkey. "Hey guys, look!" everyone turned to see her holding a key, a key that would open the door and soon save the day.

Marshal smiled too and waddled over to her. "Well that was a lucky break." Marshal picked up the key and studied it.

Athena shook her head. "Luck doesn't have anything to do with it Marshal."

Marshal looked at her confused.

"That's our parents watching out for us." She said with a tear of joy rolling down her face. She turned towards everyone else. "Okay, now that we got the key, we should start thinking of a plan. Remember, it's better to be prepared. If Dr. Blowhole has the will to uh, you know, then he won't go merciful on us."

"Yeah, but what can we do? I'm sorry everyone, but we're only kids." Lilly reminded them.

Lucky smiled. "You know, he's the reason you missed fashion week."

"CHARGE!!!!" Lilly said running to the door with an angry look on her little yellow head.

Athena ran after her, but not to charge at Blowhole. "Lilly, are you mad? We can't just barge in there without any weapons or even a plan! Jeez, you really wanted to see that fashion week didn't you?" he asked out of breath from how fast Lilly was running towards the door. Finally, she caught her friend's wing. "No, not now! We need to be prepar-"

"Prepared shmared" Lilly cut her off while crossing her little wings stubbornly. "I missed one of the biggest fashion shows on earth." She whined.

Athena sighed. "1, that's what they saw about _all_ the fashion shows, 2, you don't even wear clothes! Why do you watch them?"

"I like fashion. If I was a human, I'd design and wear cute outfits. Besides Chihuahua's get to wear cute little dresses, so why can't I?" Lilly whined more.

"Yeah, and they're put in tiny purses and carried around like fashion accessories." Athena said letting go of Lilly's little yellow wing. She knew a lot of things, but how the Chihuahuas did it, she would probably never know. "Can we at least come up with a plan first, then you can kill Dr. Blowhole."

Lilly smiled. "Deal" she said shaking Athena's flipper.

**In the parent's "cell". . . . . **

Everyone sat glumly in the room. Maddie was sitting next to Private and comforted him. "It's alright Private. Kids have temper tantrums and they need to cool off for a minute or two. Eggy has them all the time." She said. She tried not to tear up now that Eggy and the others were trapped in the hallway without her.

Private shook his head. "I've been a liar to her."

"No, you just didn't tell her the truth. No girl wants to be told that their mother is dead. Sadly I've gone down that road. There's a difference between telling the lying and keeping the truth hidden." She said rubbing the sad penguin's back with her wing.

Private really didn't see one, but he nodded. "I'm sorry about your mum Maddie." He said silently not looking up at her. He stared down at the coloring mat beneath him with pictures of rainbows and puppies.

"It's alright Private, she's watching out for me." She said with her wing still on his back. _I never really thought that I'd meet a guy like Private, sweet, loving, and responsible. _She thought to herself

Just then, they heard a click on the door and it started to creak open. Skipper and his team were in front of it in a second with their defensive stances. "Steady men" Skipper said not taking his eyes off of the door.

Who stepped in? Agent 7 did. "Hello Skipper" he said with his deep voice. Everyone, except Skipper, coward at the agent's crazy red eyes and scars, "I have a request from Dr. Blowhole." He continued. "Where are the plans?"

"Classified" Skipper said as he lowered his flippers.

Agent 7 smiled. "Skipper, Skipper, Skipper" he chanted as he shook his head. "I'd be horrified if anything happened to that boy of yours."

Skipper's heart stopped for a second. "What have you done with Marshal?" he hollered before running up to the penguin and grabbing him by the shoulders. "If you so much as touch him, it'll be the last thing you do!"

Agent 7 smiled. "I have strict orders from Dr. Blowhole, and unlike you Mr. run away, I intend to keep them. Now where are the plans to the sun destroyer-oof!" Agent 7 then fell over and behind him was Marshal with his flipper held up.

"MARSHAL!" Skipper yelled hugging his son.

"Dad, I'm so so sorry. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you. It wasn't your fault." Marshal said as Skipper held him in a hug. "Can you ever forgive me?" he said looking up at his dad now with his little blue eyes, which had a few tears in them.

Skipper smiled. "All you had to do was say dad" he said before giving his son another big hug.

**Awww! This has to be the saddest chapter in this story. Unless you think another one was sadder. I hope you all like this story so far and I hope that I can update ASAP. My best times to post have to be the weekens, you know how school can take loads of time with projects, homework, and other things. **

**Well bye!!!**

**I also had a thought. I was thinking on letting people be like a guest star or something in the stories. You could be a human that stops by the zoo or an animal that's there for a day or two. If you want to be one, leave me a message or put it in a review! Do you want to give one of the boys or girls their first kiss or maybe be a new little trouble maker is added!**

**Bye and keep those reviews coming!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, a lot of reviews! Not bad not bad. *nods head***

**Anyways here's the next part.!!**

Marshal smiled as his little head pressed against his dad's stomach. "I love ya dad."

Skipper smiled. It wasn't that easy for his son to come out and say that, "I love you too Marshal"

Athena popped her head through the door and almost burst into tears when she saw her dad looking at Skipper and Marshal with a smile on his face as well as everyone else's. "Daddy" she said waddling slowly into the room and to Kowalski, who was looking at her now.

"Athena?" Kowalski said looking down at his daughter with a small smile.

Athena burst into tears at the sound of his voice. "Dad!" she ran to her father, who had his flippers extended out to her as he leaned down to her height, and gave him a big hug. "Daddy, I missed you! I'm so happy that you're alright! There had to be a 78.2% chance that I'd never see you again!" she said with a few tears of joy rolling down her beak and on her dad's shiny black feathers.

Kowalski teared up as well. "I'm sorry Athena. I should've told you. I just didn't want to hurt you." He said as he comforted Athena in his flippers.

Athena sniffed. "I know dad, I know."

"Mom!" Peanut and Haley yelled running in the room to their moms.

"Peanut!" Marlene yelled hugging the little pup in her brown arms with a few tears of joy coming to her brown/green eyes. "I missed you!" she continued.

Peanut smiled. "Me too mom, but I'm adopted and you gave me the name Peanut?" he asked with a small laugh.

Marlene laughed too. "It was the cutest name for the cutest pup!"

Carrie smiled and embraced Haley as well. "Okay, has this been a day or what?" she asked with Haley purring in her fiery red furred arms.

"Yeah, I never want to spend a day like this again!" Haley said with a small laugh.

The slasher smiled. "Right back at cha kiddo" she said giving her a small little pat on her head.

Prince J.J. and Maurisa ran to their dads. "Dad!" Prince J.J. exclaimed.

King Julien took his son in his arms. "I have missed you my son!" he said when he held the brown lemur in his arms. He even had a few tears coming up to his face. "I say, we throw a huge party when we get back home!"

Maurisa, who was too happy to moan about _another _party, ran to her dad. "Hey dad" she said with her tiny hint of Madagascar accent. "I think that I might actually _enjoy _a party. As longs as you're there!" she said when she was in his arms.

Ariel walked in a little slowly, but as soon as she saw her mom, she zipped across the room to her as fast as her little legs could carry her. "Mom, I hope that you don't hate me! I wouldn't blame ya. You just realized that your brother is a murderer and that you ananamy's been changed in one day!" she blurted out.

Doris laughed and hugged her daughter. "Its anatomy sweetey, and I don't hate you. I never will" She said leaning down and giving her a small kiss on the head.

Skipper smiled. "Okay, now that this family reunion is over, how about we get out of here. I'm starting to get a little nervous with all these faces smiling at us." He said pointing to the smiley face filled wall.

Everyone nodded and proceeded to quietly make their way out the door.

**In the hallway. . . . . . . **

"Be steady now. You never know when one of his enemy agents will pop out." Skipper whispered behind him as they snuck down the hallway. He held Marshal's flippers the whole way.

"Please, I'm just glad that you're my dad again." Marshal said as he followed his dad down the creepy hallway. "It still feels a little weird to say it though."

Skipper chuckled. "Well, once the wools off your eyes, it's not coming back." He said shaking his head. "Those are wise words son, I had to learn a lot of them when I was your age." He said facing him now.

Marshal's eye widened in terror "Wh-what about that wool?" he stammered pointing behind his dad.

Skipper turned his head around and saw the most muscular, genetically mutated, sheep on earth glaring at him. "Baa" he said in a deep tone before blowing out a huge puff of air through its nose.

"Whoa" All the animals said as they gawked at the animal.

"Now that's the kind of wool that shouldn't be on your eyes in the first place." Skipper said backing away from the animal keeping his flippers in front of the others. "Listen farm animal, we're not looking for any trouble." He said.

The sheep stood up on his legs with his big muscular arms in the air. "I will destroy!" he yelled before banging his hooves against the floor so hard, it made everyone jump up in the air a few inches. Then it was a little silent.

"RETREAT!" Skipper yelled breaking the silence. Everyone followed his directions.

"Come back here!" he yelled before pounding the ground again.

Everyone hid behind the wall a few feet away from the crazed animal.

"Skippa?" Private asked looking at his leader with a very frightened Elli shaking in his flippers. "What should we do?"

"Kowalski, give me options!" Skipper ordered.

"DESTROY!" the voice yelled before another thud echoed the halls.

"And quick!" Skipper said.

Kowalski took out his clipboard. "This sheep has been genetically mutated 10 times more than the rat in the sewers!" he started. "The only way to defeat it would be to-"

"Claw its muscles off!" Carrie finished for him popping out all of her razor claws.

"Carrie, I must advice you not to do that." Kowalski said holding up his flippers up in front of him as he waddled towards her. "There's no saying how much training in fighting that animal's had."

Carrie rolled her brown eyes and sighed, but she didn't put her claws away. "Listen, we're not going to get out of here with that sheep version of the hulk out there!" she hollered hating being told what to do. "I'm sure I could take him." She popped her head out and groaned in frustration. "There's more of Dr. As-" she looked at the kids and their parents, who were giving her a small look. "I mean, Dr. Blowhole's agents coming out!"

"We're dead! We're dead-dead-dead-dead-dead!" Lilly said frantically as she started running around in circles. "It's not even funny how dead we are!"

"It is from here." Lucky said watching his sister run around in circles.

"My last name is _butthole_?" Ariel asked her mom with a worried expression.

"Dead-dead-dead-dead-dead!" Lilly continued.

"Shush, we're not gonna die!" Skipper yelled frustrated and, stopping Lilly from going even _crazier_ on them.

"Kaboom?" Buttons asked holding out a lit piece of dynamite with his down feathered flipper and an excited smile from ear to ear.

"Smile and be nice?" Elli asked with her cute little smile.

"Communicate with them, and hopefully come to peaceful conclusions?" Athena asked.

"Kick its butt?" his son asked.

"DESTROYER OF WORLDS!" the sheep continued followed by another boom.

"Never mind" Marshal said.

"Jeez, his agents are penguins, rats, walruses, _and _freaky mutated sheep minions? He's Dale, Dr. Blowhole. Who else is this guy? Old McDonald?" Eggy asked.

The intercom beeped and Dale's voice came out. "I'm also a tenth grade teacher, and on the weekends, I'm Britney Spears." (A/N- I'm not saying that as a bad thing for those of you who are her fans, I just thought it would be pretty funny)

"Didn't see that comin" Maurisa said looking at the others as they stared at the intercom like a pink flamingo wearing a sombrero and shaking maracas just stepped out of it, let me tell you, that's shocked.

"I had to ask." Eggy said shaking his little yellow head.

"Ignore that….thing…he just said-How'd I now notice that?" Skipper asked himself how a Dolphin could possibly pose as a famous human singer. "All this time, I've been fighting Britney Spears."

Carrie rolled her eyes. "Are we fighting this thing or not?" she asked.

"Kowalski?" Skipper asked looking towards the intelligent penguin.

Kowalski sighed after flipping through twenty pages of notes on his clip board. "We could wait, but who knows how long he'll stay out there?" he answered with a sigh. "We may have to fight it if we want to get out of here."

"Daddy no!" Athena said taking Kowalski's flipper in hers. "I won't let you get killed. Biological dad or not, I can't let you die!" she said with tears fearing what a sheep like that could do to her dad.

Kowalski smiled and leaned down to her. "Listen Athena" he said with a small smile. "Your uncles and I are trained professionals at this. With our moves, we should be out of here in no time." He said smoothing the down feathers on her head. It wasn't 100% true, but Athena didn't need to know everything.

Athena sniffed and looked up at her dad with her eyes a little red. "Okay dad" she said.

"Daddy?" Elli asked looking up towards her dad starting to get frightened at the thought of her dad taking on baas and pounds a lot over there. "You-your're-not going to fight that thing, are you?" she asked.

Private looked down at her. "I'll say it like this." He said patting her head gently. "We're soft on the inside, crunchy on the outside, and good with a jam." He said not wanting to frighten her. _We're toast. _He thought to himself.

"Boys" Skipper said. "It's time to take that sheep out!" he said.

Then the four jumped out in front of it and the fight began!

The sheep grunted letting a puff of air come out of its nostrils and began chasing them. "I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!" he hollered. He swung his fists at Skipper, but he dodged it in time.

Skipper looked towards Private, who was closest to the sheep. "Private, go for its eyes!" he ordered.

Private was scared, but he nodded and jumped up and covered the sheep's eyes. "You get off eyes so I destroy you!" the sheep yelled in a deep voice as Private held on for dear life on the sheep's head.

"Ah, daddy!" Elli called out as she horrifically watched her dad wave around like a bull rider in a rodeo. She wouldn't be surprised if that sheep really was part bull. "Be careful!" she yelled on the verge of tears.

Kowalski noticed a penguin with a black eye. It was the penguins that tried to hurt Athena. "Hey you!" he said angrily.

The agent looked up and smiled. "Hey, don't think that because you knocked me out that one time means that you'll do it again. You just caught me off guard." He said in a gloating tone with a too confident of a smirk. "Don't worry though. I'll take good care of your daughter."

That's all it took for Kowalski to pounce on the penguin. He felt a rage he never felt before, but it gave him enough energy to knock that penguin out again. "Sorry, but Athena's already under good care right now." He said angrily to the penguin as he lay unconscious on the ground.

Athena smiled. "You're my hero!" she called out.

Kowalski smiled and that comment helped him take down three more agents.

Carrie even jumped out and started clawing some of the animals. "Take that!" he hollered.

One of the agents then took out a hammer and broke her leg with it. "Take _that!_" he said as the red wild cat sat down clutching her broken leg.

"Mom!" Haley yelled!

Rico hacked up a stick of dynamite and knocked out a dozen agents in one kaboom! Including the one that broke Carrie's paw.

"Nice job Rico!" Skipper called out as he knocked out a rat with a hit on the neck.

"Dada!" Buttons called out with a smile.

Rico smiled at his son, and then brought out another piece of dynamite with a devilish look in his eyes. Skipper, Kowalski, Carrie, and Private jumped next to him and the giant sheep fell unconscious behind them. "Who want a piece of this?" Skipper asked.

The few remaining agents fled the scene. "Ah, that dynamite one's crazy!" one of the agents yelled as he ran away from the four.

"And that settles that." Skipper said when every one of Dr. Blowhole's agents were gone. He looked over to his team. "I'm proud of you boys, or should I say men?" he said before high giving them. He faced Carrie. "And girl." He said with a nod. He looked down at her paw. "Are you alright there miss?"

Carrie nodded. "I'm fine. I've broken more things than an arm before.

All the animals ran to the four. There was a lot of cheering, tears, laughs, hugging, and kissing involved. Marlene even got caught up in the excitement and pulled Skipper into a big kiss on the beak!

She pulled herself off of him with a shocked expression. "Um, sorry bout that." She said with a smile and blushing like crazy.

Skipper smiled. "No problem Marlene" he said.

"EW!" All the kids shouted.

All the adults laughed. "I'm serious, you're gonna have to get used to kissing one day." Carrie said. "Now let's get out of here!"

Everyone nodded and they ran down the hallway. They continued to run, until they saw something more scary than anything they're ever seen before. It was a bomb hooked up to the wall.

"Noooo!" Marshal yelled when he saw the bomb.

Skipper sighed. "Kowalski, tell me you brought some wire clippers with you when you came to my rescue."

Kowalski shook his head. "Sorry Skipper" he said in an almost whisper, but a certain lemur king heard.

"We are in here with a bomb, is that what you are saying?" King Julien asked.

Rico nodded. "Uh-hu" Rico said.

"Is it a crazy bomb?" The lemur king asked.

Rico nodded. "Nu-uh"

Lilly squealed frightened. "we're-"

"DEAD!" Everyone finished for her giving her a small glare.

Lilly shrugged. "It's true."

Kowalski thought for a moment. "Maybe Carrie can cut the wire with her razor sharp claws." He suggested.

Carrie looked up at Kowalski with a sad look and Haley sat next to her with a worried look on her face. "My-ow-arm's too broken to do anything. I'm fine, but I need time to heal and we don't have any time." She said tending to her broken arm. "Haley can do it!" she said smiling at her daughter.

The younger wild cat's eyes light brown widened as everyone looked at her. "No, I can't do it!" she said. "I'll cut the wrong wire, or...or blow up the whole building!" she said frantically. "I'm a klutz, a jinx!"

Carrie growled. "No you're not Haley!" she said putting her good paw on her red furred shoulder. "You're very smart, pretty, and talented! Dagnubit I'm pretty sure that you could cut the stinking wire!"

Haley looked down. "Wha-what if I kill everyone?" she asked looking over to her friends.

Carrie smiled. "You won't. I can't even picture you doing that." she said.

Haley's insides shook like an earthquake, she felt as if she had swam in sweat, and she was probably going to hack a hairball for being so nervous, but she took in a deep breath. "I'll do it!" she said before heading over to the ticking wire.

**A few minutes later. . . . . . . . . **

"Pick a wire! Pick a wire! Pick a wire!" The kids chanted with their flippers, paws, or wings went up and down as one of Haley's claws hovered and shook over the two wires on the sticks of red dynamite.

"Remember it's the dark blue wire, not the black one!" Kowalski reminded her.

Haley looked down at the bomb. It was wet from her sweating on it, and the two wires stuck out at the top of it. "I-I-I can't do it!" she stammered. "It's dark, so they look exactly the same!" she hollered mad at the bomb's design.

"Can't cats see in the dark?" Marshal asked.

"URBAN LEGEND!" the two slashers yelled giving the little penguin a small glare.

Marshal held up his flippers in front of him. "Jeez, sorry, but hey, if this building blows up, if you cut the wrong wire, you cats will still have eight lives left."

"That's another stinkin urban legend!" Haley yelled.

Skipper sighed. "Just cut a wire!"

Haley gulped and cut the wire furthest to the left.

Silence.

"Phew" everyone went relieved.

"SELF DESTRUCT IN FIVE MINUTES! SELF DESTRUCKT IN FIVE MINUTES!" a robotic voice repeated as a large siren and flashing red lights went off around the entire building during the alert.

"Oh come one! What kinda zoo has a _bomb_ installed in it?" Marshal yelled over the sirens.

Skipper grabbed his son's flipper. "No time! We have to get out of here!"

**Near the entrance. . . . . . . . . . **

Skipper smiled as he saw the entrance of the building, but frowned when he saw some of Dr. Blowhole's agents were blocking the exit. In fact, a certain walrus was stuck in it!

"Come on agent 12! Move!" Agent 7 yelled with his deep voice and red eyes giving her butt, which was still in the building, a death glare.

"Hey, I'm trying here!" she yelled back to him.

Skipper ran up to Agent 7 angry as ever. "Why'd you let miss 1,500 pounds go first?"

"Hey, I'm only 1,455 pounds!" the light brown walrus yelled.

The two ignored her, or didn't hear her with the sirens still going off. "Well at least if this place blows, you die with me." Agent 7 said.

Skipper narrowed his eyes at him. "The feelings are mutual." He said crossing his flippers.

Marshal ran between the two. "Well I'm not too_ thrilled_ about blowing up! I don't care if I hated everyone in this room, I will not be happy about this stinking moment!"

Skipper and agent 7 stormed away from each other. "Come on Marshal" Skipper said walking towards the other animals. "Coming 12" Agent 7 said.

Skipper sat down next to the wall getting a head ache from the sirens, but when he turned around, his spirits lifted up immediately. Why? Dale was still in his tank with the building going on self destruct! "Looks like your plan failed this time Blowhole!" Skipper said.

Marshal looked to see who his dad was talking to and laughed. "Ha! Dr. Butthole! Right dad?"

Skipper smiled. "Sure"

Peanut and Eggy saw the scene to and began teasing as well. "Butthole!" they said before rolling on the floor laughing.

Dale smiled and pressed a big red button inside his tank that made a small rocket appear on the back of it. "Till next time Skipper!" he said before the rockets started making noise.

"No!" Skipper yelled, but he couldn't fly. If he didn't attack now, the tank would just fly into the stars.

"Dad, fatasorus got out! We can leave!" Marshal yelled out to Skipper.

Skipper looked back at Marshal then back at Dr. Blowhole. He wanted to jump in that tank, but that could mean never seeing the others again. After a few minutes, he made his choice and cringed as he watched Dale and his tank fly away.

"Sorry dad, but we got to get out of here now!" Marshal yelled taking Skipper's flipper and dragging him out of the building.

"TWO MINUTES! TWO MINUTES!" the voice continued. It seemed to be getting louder, but the building was completely evacuated. Sadly, Dr. Blowhole and his agents made it out as well.

**Outside the zoo. . . . . . . . . . .**

"Take cover!" Kowalski yelled.

All the animals ran away from the building, but Rico carried Carrie. Then when they were all safely behind some trees and rocks, the building blew up with a loud boom that make the world light up for a second. Or so it seemed to them.

Skipper held Marshal, Marlene, and Peanut in his arms as the building blew. (Aw, is there a family portrait here or what?) When it was over with, Skipper let go of the three and waddled out from behind the tree and looked at a dark spot that used to be the Hoboken Zoo. He sighed. "It's over"

Doris hugged Kowalski with a few tears in her eyes. "Oh, I'm so happy! I do have one question though." She said with her silver flippers wrapped around Kowalski's neck.

Kowalski hugged Doris too. "What is it my dear?" he asked.

"Uh…how are we going to get home?" she said looking at the empty park knowing they were miles away from Central Park.

**Yeah, it's finally over. Or is it? **

**Well there's chapter 10! Two digits! :D**

**Review!**

**How are they ever gonna get home? Will Dr. Blowhole return? Find out in the next chapter! Man this story's long!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, I got some good reviews with my last story, so thankies! XD**

**Well, this is a pretty good chapter, but the end in the best part in my opinion.**

**Also, the annoying squirrel is in this chapter too! :D **

"Uh…well, we can…" Kowalski stammered looking down trying to think of something. "I'm now sure." He said a little embarrassed.

Doris sighed exhausted, but she went over to Kowalski and hugged him. "Well, it's almost over. I mean we can always walk there." She said rubbing Kowalski's back in comfort. "I mean how hard can walking a few miles be?"

**A half an hour later. . . . . **

"Are we there yet?" Lilly whined after walking for what seemed to be years. "I wanna go home!"

The group of once again escaped animals trudged passes the hundredth tree at 4 am. "Keep walking little duckling. The sooner we hit home, the sooner we can rest." Skipper said, but he wasn't cheering with joy about this walk in the part as much either.

"My knee hurts!" Peanut whined holding his leg.

Marlene sighed. "Which knee?" she said in a small growl.

Peanut's blue eyes widened. "Uh…my elbow hurts!" he lied.

Marlene sighed and picked up the pup. "You're gonna be in for it when I think of a plan mister." She said as Peanut drifted off to sleep on her back. She started to tire out. "Whoa, this was a lot easier when you were a baby!" she grunted.

Skipper looked over to Marlene. "Here Marlene, let me." He said taking the pup in his flippers.

"Oh, Skipper that's alright!" she said with a small laugh as she rubbed her sore back. "I'll just need to get him to stop eating sweets before bed."

Skipper gave Marlene his legendary smirk. "I don't mind Marlene. Peanut's like one of my own, and I wouldn't want you to break your back getting out of here." He said as he placed the sleeping Peanut on his back. He grunted a little too. "Boy what are you giving this kid? Winkies by the dozen?"

Marlene held in a snort. "Hey, he's a kid! Boy when Halloween comes around…" she said shaking her head. After walking a few more moments silently, she decided to speak up. "Who is she?" she asked facing Skipper with an innocent look on her face.

Skipper nearly dropped Peanut, who was snoring and laying his head on his back. "What?"

"Well, Dr. Blowhole said that you fell in love, so who's the…uh…lucky lady?" she asked. _Please say Marlene! Please be me! Please be me! _She screamed inside her head.

Skipper blushed. _What should I say? Classified? Lola? The truth? _He thought to himself as the two walked along together with a silence again, but this time it was awkward. "Uh…Lola" he blurted out.

Marlene face fell and her heart felt like it had dropped too. "Oh…uh, who's Lola?" she said with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

Skipper would've kicked himself in the butt for saying Lola if Peanut weren't lying near it, or his feet could reach that high. "She's my ex-wife from Africa." He said realizing he wasn't going to get out of this one.

"_ex-_wife?" Marlene repeated a little excitedly. "Are you sure?"

"Well, I think I'd know!" he said with a small laugh.

"Riiight" Marlene said a little embarrassed.

"Yeah, I thought since we weren't married anymore, I'd trade her in to get Rico his doll." Skipper continued and pushing Peanut up on his back a little more.

"Huh?" Marlene said confused stopping in her tracks. "You traded in your wife for Rico's doll?" she repeated not even believing what was coming out of her own mouth.

Private walked up to the two. "Are you telling Marlene about the time you married that bobble head doll back in Africa Skippa?" he asked, showing he had been listening.

Marlene snorted. "You married a bobble head doll?" she repeated still not believing what was coming out of her mouth.

Skipper gave a harsh glare to Private.

Private smiled nervously. "I'll be going back now." He said backing up to the back of the group where Elli, Haley, Carrie, and all the lemurs were.

"Wow Skipper, I'm impressed." Marlene said with a small laugh. "I didn't know you'd have the guts to tie down."

Skipper blushed. _Thank Private. _He thought to himself.

"You really married a bobble head doll?" Peanut asked showing he had been listening too.

"Wha-Peanut, I thought you were sleeping!" Skipper yelled looking up at the little pup, who was clutching Skipper's flat head as he carried him along.

Peanut laughed. "Well I couldn't with all the noise! And marrying a bobble head doll interests me in many ways!"

Skipper sighed. "Did anyone else know about this?" he said a little too loudly.

"Yeah" everyone said.

"It's pretty quiet out here at night." Doris said.

"Cat's have pretty good ears." Haley said.

"I was there." Kowalski said.

"Oh, can we just go home?" Skipper yelled glaring at the animals.

Everyone got quiet and it stayed pretty quiet.

**A few hours later. . . . . . . **

Marshal nearly fainted after walking for hours. "How much longer will this torture last?" he hollered falling over on his belly with a thud.

Skipper sighed. "Peanut, I think I've carried you long enough." He said as he placed the pup down and picking up his son when he waddled next to him.

Marshal smiled. "Thanks dad." He said making himself comfortable on his dad's back.

Skipper grunted at Marshal's weight on his back still a little sore from Peanut. "Sure thing son"

Doris, who was pretty exhausted, sighed. "I think we made a wrong turn somewhere. I don't remember it taking this long to get to the Hoboken Zoo." She said facing Kowalski, who was holding Ariel and Athena in his flippers.

"Well, we were driving a vehicle of some kind heading over there explaining our faster pace. Also, we didn't have to carry our travelers." Kowalski said looking down at Athena and Ariel, who were both asleep in his arms.

"Maybe we could ask for directions. We've been walking for hours; someone here has to know where a big zoo is!" Carrie said. She turned and saw a big tree with squirrel inside of it. "Hey, that guy can probably help us out!" she said before running over to him.

"Carrie, that's not a good squirrel to talk to." Private said, but the slasher had already run over to him.

"Hey you there!" she yelled up the tail of the squirrel that was sticking out of the hole.

The squirrel looked down at the red cat. "Uh hey there stray cat." He said with a small wave.

"Stray ca-whatever." She said shaking her head. "Do you know where Central Park Zoo is?"

"I remember there being a zoo." He said looking up. "Why do you want to go? Does the zoo allow cats in now?" he asked looking down at the cat, who was getting a little annoyed.

"HAVE-YOU-SEEN-A-ZOO?" she asked clearly. "Don't change the subject, or ask another question." He ordered with the tips of her claws already popping out of her paws.

"Humph" the squirrel said looking away from her. "I won't answer your questions with that tone."

"You didn't even answer my question in the first place!" she yelled with her brown eyes narrowing at him.

It started to thunder and sprinkle a bit.

Carrie sighed. "Okay, will you please tell me and my friends where Central Park Zoo is?" she asked as sweetly as she could.

He smiled. "Sorry, I don't know."

Carrie growled and almost attacked, but Kowalski jumped in front of her. "Don't kill him! He's just annoying!"

"Hey, those black and white birds are from the zoo! Ask them!" The squirrel said pointing at Skipper, Private, Kowalski, and Rico. "Uh…who are those other ones?" he asked pointing at Athena, Marshal, Elli, Buttons, Ariel, and Doris.

"They're our kids." Kowalski answered.

"Oh, they look young! Maybe they can play with my kids!" he said smiling at them.

It thundered harder this time. _Boom!_

"Eep!" Haley squealed as the rain touched her fur.

"You have a kid?" Skipper asked in disbelief.

He nodded. "Let me get them." He turned his head around in the hole. "Honey, Get Buck and Jack out here!"

"Okay" a female voice called out in the tree.

Just then two little squirrels came out. "Hey dad, what's going on? It's raining!" a grey squirrel said standing next to his brother, who had brown fur like his dad.

"We've got some playmates!" their dad said pointing down at the kids.

Athena and Elli smiled and waved a little nervously.

It thundered even louder. _BOOM!_

"Oh, it looks like you're gonna get wet!" the brown furred squirrel teased.

"We'll let you stay in a building if you play with us!" the grey one said.

_BOOM!_ The thunder roared as it started to pour.

Athena sighed. "Deal"

**In their temporary shelter. . . . . . . **

The lemurs, penguins, ducks, otters, squirrels, and cats walked into the storage building that Archie used in "Mask of the Raccoon"

"Well, this looks nice." Elli said a little happy that she could rest.

"Now we can play in the dry!" the brown furred squirrel said happily.

Haley seemed the happiest. "Yes! It's dry! Dry, dry, dry, dry, dry!" she cheered.

"Yeah, Archie just went out to get some popcorn, so he should be right back." The annoying squirrel's wife said. She had the same appearance as her husband, but she had grey fur and long eyelashes on her blue eyes.

"Thanks" Skipper said plopping down. He leaned over to Kowalski. "Make sure everything in Rico _stays _in Rico. That raccoon has sticky fingers!" he whispered.

Athena looked towards the two squirrels. "So, what do you want to play?" she asked getting ready to dread the moments ahead of her.

The grey furred squirrel smoothed the fur on the top of his head. "Ever heard of spin the bottle?" he asked leaning to the side on one of the many crates of the storage room giving Athena a small wink.

Athena's beak dropped open. He just went from annoying to flirty in an instant. "Excuse me?" she asked when she was back in reality.

The other squirrel went up to Elli. "What's up cutie?" he asked with a wink.

Luckily for the squirrels, the penguins' dads were in the other part of the building.

Elli blushed. "Thank you?" she said, a little confused herself.

He tapped his brown head. "Oh where are my manners? I'm Jack." He said holding out his hand.

Elli held out her down feathered flipper to Jack, but instead of him shaking it like she had thought, he grabbed it and kissed it! She quickly took it back. "Oh, you're too sweet." She said with a blush again. _Yeah, TOO sweet! _She thought to herself.

The other squirrel, who had to be Buck, continued to flirt with Athena. "So, how about we take the play out of 'play date' sometime?" he asked trying to hold her flipper, but she took it out of his reach.

"No thanks" Athena said a little annoyed by Buck's flirting.

Buck looked at her with his big blue eyes. "Aw come on! We could have a lot of fun!" he said acting like a child again.

Athena sighed and rolled her brown eyes. "Listen, Buck, if I can call you that."

"Call me at 555-67"

"Buck, sorry, but in your dreams!" she yelled in a whisper.

He sighed and put his little grey ears down sadly. "Yes, yes they are. I've seen you at the zoo before and thought you were the prettiest thing there. My brother, Jack, likes your sister."

"Well, Elli's not my sister-wait! Jack's flirting with her too?"

Buck nodded his head.

Athena looked over to Elli and Jack and saw Buck was telling the truth. She faced the squirrel, who was crushing her. "Listen, Buck, I'm awfully flattered, but I'm not interested in that sort of thing at the moment."

Buck smiled. "Then you'll wait for me!"

"I didn't say that."

"You'll wait for me, I knew it!"

"But, I didn't say that!"

"No, but I saw the signs! I read the message!"

"What message? The only physical contact that we've had was you trying to hold my flipper?" she said a little angrily.

Buck ignored her. "Anytime you step out of the zoo! I'll be there my dear! I will!" he said before giving Athena a big kiss on the side of the beak!

Athena sat there still for a minute, but then she got angry and started to slap him on the head. "You-are-a-jerk!" she said as she continued to hit him.

"Oh, uncle, uncle!" Buck said blocking Athena's hits with his little arms.

"Oh, yeah, you don't want to meet my uncles you…I'm not good at the whole name calling thing like Marshal, but I know you wouldn't!" she said when she was done slapping him silly.

"Fine, fine, Jeez!" Buck said, but then he smiled again. "You know you want me! I'll be waiting every time you step out of the zoo my dear!"

"Every time" Athena repeated. "Doesn't that make you a stalker?"

"You don't want me to stalk you?"

"Uh let me think…no!"

Buck shrugged. "Too bad!"

Athena sighed, and practically thanked the sky spirits when the storm stopped a few moments later. She probably was going to pull her feathers out if she had to stay there one more minute!

"Well, it's time to go!" Kowalski said happily taking Athena's flipper into his as they followed the other animals out of the door and stepped on the soggy wet grass from the rain.

"Sorry Archie couldn't make it!" the mother squirrel said standing next to the door with her sons' shoulders in her grey arms. "If you ever visit again, be sure to tell me and I'll get him to come over."

Skipper smiled. "It's quite alright mam, I'm sure he wouldn't have been too fond of our presence anyway."

Athena looked back at Buck, who mouthed _every time_ to her with a smile. She shuddered.

**Back home. . . . . . . (finally)**

As soon as every last one of the animals were in their homes, they plopped on their beds as exhausted as ever, but when the kids were laying down, they remembered something.

"Tomorrows Father's Day!" Marshal said popping up after laying on the concrete for a few minutes. "Man, all we have now is that stupid little card we made!" he said angry.

Skipper looked over at him. "What are you talking about Marshal, that card's beautiful? It's a one of a kind and I'll treasure it forever. In fact, it's framed on the fridge over there." He said pointing to their fridge that had the card right on the front of it.

Marshal smiled and waddled over to it. "But you and the others deserve something better than that! You protect the entire zoo, and you still come home and put up with us! Even when you didn't have to." he looked at the colorful construction paper with poorly drawn pictures and sloppy signatures. "That's just a piece of paper."

Skipper smiled and picked up his son placing him on his leg. "Marshal, what do you mean I put up with you?"

Marshal frowned. "Dad, I'm not yours. You chose to keep me and still do your job. That deserves more that a cruddy picture." He mumbled looking down.

Skipper hugged him. "Marshal, I'd still put up with you even if you didn't give me anything. You may not be mine, but a dad isn't someone that's related to you."

Kowalski waddled up to them. "It means the male parent who exercised paternal care over others. We've done a pretty good job at that wouldn't you say Athena?" he asked looking down at her with a smile. He still was holding her flipper.

Athena smiled. "That's 100% true dad." She then hugged his side.

Elli smiled and ran up to her dad. "I love you daddy!" she said before jumping on Private knocking him over on the ground. "Oh, uh…sorry" She said helping her dad up. "I got caught up in the moment I guess." She said with a giggle.

Private smiled. "It's alright Elli. I love you too."

Buttons got caught up in the excitement too. "Dada!" he said running into Rico's open flippers.

"Buttons!" Rico said accepting the hug.

Doris waddled in with Ariel next to her. "Oh, uh is this a bad time?" she asked looking at the eight hugging each other. "Sorry, it's just that I can't stay at the dolphin habitat if I'm not a dolphin, so uh…can I stay here for the night?"

"My mom wants to see Kowalski!" she said. Then she covered her beak. "Spoke out again, didn't I?" she said.

Doris smiled a little embarrassed. "Yep"

Kowalski let go of Athena and walked up to the new penguins. "It's alright. I'll turn you back into a dolphin first thing in the morning. I'm just too tired to do anything tonight." He said with a yawn.

Marshal smiled his trouble grin. "You might not have time for that Uncle Kowalski." He said.

Skipper got suspicious. "Marshal, what are you up too now?" he asked crossing his flippers.

Marshal smiled and looked up at his dad. "It's a surprise!" was all he said.

Then the 10 penguins went to sleep for the night.

**Oh boy! What's he up to now! Find out soon what they'll do for Father's Day in the next chapter and yes, the annoying squirrel got married and had two kids who are obsessed with Athena and Elli now! (They're going to be in other stories of mine, so look for em!)**

**Bye!!**

**The whole elbow and knee hurting thing I got from Up!**

**Oh yeah, and I forgot to put that the quote "Once the wool's off your eyes, it's not coming back" I got from Ninjagirly!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yeah, it's finally the actual day of Father's Day!!!**

**Secrets were revealed and some facts were disturbing to find out, but now here's the party of the year! It's finally finished!! But don't worry, that's not the last we hear from Dr. Blowhole! Dun, dun, dun! **

"Marshal, what's this about again?" Skipper asked as his son dragged Skipper with a red blindfold around his eye. All he knew that it was part of the surprise that Marshal had mentioned last night. Skipper trusted Marshal enough to take him to an unknown location, wow that's father son love right there!

Marshal laughed and continued to walk his dad. "You'll find out soon enough. Let's just say a friend owed me one. Oh yeah, don't smell the blind fold, it should washout with a few more washes." He continued to take Skipper to his surprise for a few moments. "Okay dad, take off the blindfold." He said when they reached their destination.

Skipper then took off the blindfold, but when it touched his beak, he smelled it. "Ack! Marshal, what did you do to this thing? Clean the bathroom with it?" he said shaking the red cloth over him.

"It was last week's punishment I think." Marshal said.

Skippered eyes widened, and then he tossed it to the side. He looked around and saw he was at the lemur habitat, except it looked different. It had balloons, party decorations, some snacks were sitting at the table, and what got most of his attention was the big colorful sign that read:

"_**Happy**__** Father's**__** Parent's Day"**_

He looked down at Marshal. "You did this?" he asked wondering how a little penguin still in the down feathers could do this all by himself.

Marshal shook his head with a smile. "Prince J.J. owed me one, so I asked if we could re-do the party while you were sleeping last night. When you said that a father really doesn't mean to be biologically related, I thought why not celebrate _all _the people who have been like parents to us? We can celebrate for everyone that's coming. King Julien said he'd pray to the sky spirits, because he says that's where our _real_ parents are. It's cool isn't it?"

Skipper stood there shocked as ever. This was coming out of his son's beak! Not Athena's or Kowalski's! His sons! "You-you're serious here?" he asked.

Marshal gave him a real smile. Not a devil smile, a real one that a father dreams to get from his son. "Happy Fath-I mean Happy _Parent's_ Day dad."

Skipper started to get tears in his eyes. "I'm s-so p-proud of you." He stammered trying to hide the fact that he was crying.

"Dad, are you seriously crying?" Marshal asked in disbelief placing his flipper on his back.

"No!" Skipper lied. "It's just, that blindfold really left its scent." Well…that was partly true.

King Julien ran up to them and gave each of them a small wooden statue of him. "Welcome to the party silly penguins! Eh…why is your dad crying?" he asked Marshal pointing to Skipper, who had his face in his flippers. He _really _didn't want King Julien to see him crying.

Marshal chuckled. "His face smells from a blindfold I scrubbed the bathroom with."

"Marshal!" Skipper said taking his face out of his flippers.

"What? You always say it's bad to lie!" he said with a smirk. "Now will ya stop crying and let's get this party started!"

"By god, he's turning into J.J." Skipper muttered to himself as he watched Marshal and Prince J.J. meet some of the guest arriving.

**A few hours later. . . . . . . **

Skipper sat down at the lemur's snack bar that night and watched some of the animals dance on the dance floor. Kowalski was dancing with Doris, Maddie was showing Private a dance, and Rico had his doll out and tangoed the night away.

Skipper smiled and took a sip out of his cup. He felt a tap on his shoulder. "No ringtail, I won't get my team to build you a giant statue-Marlene!" he said when he turned around to face the brown and white otter. "Oh…uh, having fun at the party?" he asked.

Marlene nodded. "Yeah _I _am." She said with a smile.

Skipper noticed her tone. "And what do you mean by that?" he asked leaning on the table.

Marlene sighed. "Come on Skip, its Parent's Day! It's a party! Have a little fun." She said. "You've been sitting here all day, if you haven't noticed."

Skipper rolled his eyes. "May I remind you what happened last time I tried to go fun on everyone?" he asked referring to the time he knocked King Julien's crown in the sewer and almost got himself killed by a giant sewer rat.

Marshal walked up to the two. "Yeah, dad, me and my friends worked really hard on this project. I did it for you." He said.

Skipper didn't say anything.

Marshal sighed and faced Marlene. "I didn't want to have to do this, but…when we were heading over here my dad wore a blindfold that I used to scrub the bath-" Skipper covered his beak.

"Hey Marlene, do you want to dance?" he asked with his flipper still over Marshal's beak.

Marlene giggled and gave Marshal a thumbs up and a small wink. "Sure Skipper, that sounds like a lot of fun."

Then the two hit the dance floor.

**Near the dance floor. . . . . . **

Athena and Elli sat down next to each other talking, when two familiar squirrels pop up in-between them. "Can I have this dance my lady?" Buck asked a very annoyed Athena, who felt like she should dump a smoothie on his head.

Athena opened her mouth to say no, but Buck stopped her. "Now before you say no, let me tell you this. It's a party! One dance, then me and my brother are out of your feathers for the rest of the night. Me and my brother have a dad to celebrate with at home too ya know."

Athena sighed and looked over to Elli. Elli was the first to speak up. "Well…I guess one dance wouldn't hurt-whoa!" she said as Jack pulled her on the dance floor.

"This is going to be awesome! Just stick with me!" he said as he twirled Elli around.

"Well maybe I could if you'd stand still for a minute!" she yelled as he continued to push her around while _"Bop to the Top" _was playing.

Buck then smiled at Athena. "Well…"

Athena sighed and handed her flipper to Buck. "Fine, but _one _dance! Just promise me you won't kiss me agai-"

"Great!" he said taking her flipper and twirled her around like Jack and Elli.

"_Much gusto"_

"_Ay que fabulosa!"_

"_Ay Ay Ay"_

"_Ariba!"_

"_Queres bailar"_

"_Mira me"_

During those lyrics Jack would twirl Elli and around, and Buck would tango a bit with Athena.

"_I believe in dreaming and shooting for the stars."_

_Baby, to be number one, you've got to raise the bar."_

"_Kicking and a scratching, grinding out my best."_

"_Anything it takes to climb the ladder of success!"_

During those lyrics Jack and Buck would push Elli and Athena's flippers to dance back and forth. For the rest of the song, it was pretty much the same. Athena even had to admit that Buck was a pretty good dancer! Elli even sang along with Jack!

**Below the lemur habitat. . . . . . . **

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" Ariel, the ducklings, and Peanut shouted to Haley, who was popping one of her paws in the water in the lemur habitat. "You can do it Haley, I _live _in the water! It's not that bad." Ariel said. She looked down at her penguin form. "Well, I'll go back to living in the water soon." She said with a giggle.

Haley looked down at the water and saw the reflection of herself, which was a messy red furred wild cat, and all the colorful lights shining in it along with the many stars above her. "Well, I guess I can." She whispered to herself. She then put her leg in the water, which turned her fur a darker shade of red as it stuck to her bony arm. She cringed, but smiled "Hey, it's not that bad! My arms not bleeding, this is great!" she then jumped into the water. "Hey, who wants to join me?"

Carrie looked over the edge of one of the lemur's many platforms and smiled at her daughter and some of the other kids, who had taken up on her offer for a swim in the lemur's water. "Good job Haley!" she whispered to herself. "I'm proud of you!"

Haley looked up and saw her mom smiling. She smiled.

**On the dance floor. . . . . . . . **

Skipper and Marlene waltzed together in each other's arms. "I still can't believe that Marshal put all this together." Skipper said looking around at the beautiful sights, then back at his favorite one, Marlene. (Aww!)

"Hey, Marshal's a smart kid!" Marlene said with a smile looking into Skipper's blue eyes and trying not to get lost in them. "He's a prankster and gets into trouble a lot. Well, Peanut does too, so you're not the only one on that boat." She said as Skipper twirled her around again.

"Yeah, I'm so proud of him. I think this is the best thing he could've ever done." Skipper said when he pulled Marlene back up again to see her pretty face once more. The two danced a little bit more, but then the song ended.

Athena and Elli let go of their dance partners paws. "You know, I'd never thought I'd say this, but that was actually a lot of fun!" Athena admitted to Buck. "So, thanks for convincing me to dance with you." She said with a giggle.

Buck smiled. "Thanks-Hey, who is that over there," he asked pointing over to Maurisa, who was talking to Ariel.

Athena turned around. "That's my friend Maurisa, the penguins Ariel, but she's really a dolph-" She turned back around, but Buck was already gone and going over to flirt with her. She rolled her eyes and sighed as she crossed her flippers around her chest. "Well, it's a start Athena." She said as Buck made another failed attempt at a girlfriend.

Elli waddled over to Athena trying not to bump into the dancers. "Going to flirt with another girl?" she asked pointing to Buck.

Athena laughed. "Don't tell me Jack left you to go flirt with Maurisa too!"

Elli shook her head, but she was smiling. "Nope, he went to flirt with Ariel. Athena, I think we've created a monster." She said with a small laugh.

Athena laughed again, but harder this time. "Nope Elli, just a few more friends, two flirty, a little stalker like, friends!" she said putting her flipper around Elli's back as they watched the two squirrels flirt the night away. They giggled as their lemur friend dumped some water on their heads.

Maurice stood up on the highest platform and tapped his microphone. "Uh…excuse me everyone. Quiet." He said to the group of animals, who stood still facing him now. "I think that I'm speaking for everyone when I say how this had to be the best holiday ever. I say we take this last dance to dance with our special little guys."

Everyone, even Skipper, clapped.

All the kids ran up to their parents and hugged them. Then Buck and Jack went home. (Finally!)

Mort hugged King Julien's feet, while Prince J.J. ran into his arms. King Julien smiled at his son and, he didn't even feel Mort on his feet for the first time in his life!

"Happy parent's day, father!" Prince J.J. said before hugging his neck.

Maurice and Maurisa smiled at the scene. Maurisa's dad held her in his arms. "Well, King Julien did owe Mort a foot hug." Maurice said before Maurisa hugged his neck with her dark black arms nearly choking him, but he didn't mind.

"I have one question though." Peanut asked as Marlene held him in her arms.

"Oh, and what's that?" Skipper asked walking over to the otters with his son on his flat head.

Peanut smiled a real smile, but they could detect a little devious in it. "What are we going to do on Mother's Day?" he asked with a laugh.

**Yep, it's the end! **

**I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it! Well, leave a review and my guest star thing is still open to anyone that wants to be one. Sorry this chapters a little shorter than the other ones, but I thought it was pretty good.**

**Bye!! : )**


End file.
